Battle: Jasper City
by Dawn walker wolf
Summary: A strange chemical attack on Jasper City turns everyone in the attack into murderous corrupted wolves. To make matter's worse, a highly trained Alpha assault team is trapped inside and in danger of being infected. The only team left alive is a low-trained Omega team who must head in and extract the alpha team and help stop the attack. Only question is: Who will make it alive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Marine Base 3987, 10 miles East outside of Jasper city, Canada**_

_**June 12**__**th**__**, 2014. 10:39 AM**_

(Imagine the letters typed in like from MW3 at the start of a mission)

_Bang!_

A gunshot went off fired from a CM901 assault rifle hitting a pop up target in an open field. Another target popped up and again it was shot by the assault rifle from behind a short wall of sand bags. A male wolf wearing a desert camouflage combat uniform with black body armor was aiming down his sights on the targets ahead of him.

Behind him was a group of soldiers watching the wolf soldier showing on how to take down a target the proper way.

Behind them was a basketball court with 4 wolves wearing desert pants and green shirt playing basketball with some soldiers watching. In the background somewhere was hip-hop music playing.

Other soldiers were busy relaxing on crates talking, exercising with push-ups and sit-ups, or patrolling the grounds fully armed. Around the huge area of the base was wired fences. Over the entire base were black hawk helicopters flying over with their flight training.

Today was any normal day for their soldiers, but didn't know it would be their last.

We go back to the soldier with CM901 assault rifle, who is finishing off showing how to shoot the popping targets faster.

"Impressive work Spirit, thank you for your assistance" Said a commanding officer who let him leave. The soldier's name was Maj. Hutch 'Spirit'. He joined with his other Alpha soldier friends waiting for him.

"Nice work once again Spirit." said his friend, Lt. Cando 'Blaster'. "Thanks Blaster" Spirit said to him. "Hey Spirit, look who it is" Said one of his alpha friends.

In front of him was a soldier, slightly shorter then Spirit, a male wolf with dark gray fur, wearing desert camouflage clothing as the same as the other soldiers, but had his long sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows and had a black body vest. Behind his back he carried a M4A1 and was carrying a small box in his arms.

He walked near the alpha soldiers, as they looked at him walking. "Well if it isn't Sgt. Humphrey 'Joker'" said one of the alpha soldiers.

"My name is Humphrey '_Jester_'" He corrected. "Say, I haven't seen you on the battle field for a while. Oh wait, I haven't. You're an Omega soldier. You haven't been sent on any mission since you first joined" insulted Spirit as Humphrey 'Jester' walked by them.

"Why don't you guys save your shit talking for when you're actually fighting instead of shit talking to your own Canadian soldier?" Snapped Jester as he turned around and walked away down the base.

Further ahead were lines of jeeps ready to be tested out. To the right of the line, four Hummers were being repaired from a mission. "Really, how did an RGP rocket get crammed in between the wheel?" asked a male pure black fur wolf under the 3rd Hummer.

"Hey Shadow, Have you seen Royce anywhere?" Jester asked him. The wolf slid from under the Hummer and saw Humphrey 'Jester'. "Yeah, he's working on the first Hummer right now" Said his Omega soldier friend, Sgt. Sebastian 'Shadow'.

"Hey Jester, you called?" asked a Dark brown and white wolf male wolf from the other side of the first Hummer. The wolf was Sgt. Eric 'Royce', another Omega soldier and Jester's friend. Jester came over to him with the small box and opened it up.

He pulled out a motor can of oil. "Thanks man, I really needed this. Trigger couldn't handle being under here anymore and couldn't wait until you came" said Royce. "It's about time you got here man, the oil is starting to spill into my mouth, it's already gotten into my nose." Said a light gray male wolf with patches of black fur around his back and shoulder, his name was Travis 'Trigger'.

"Hey no problem man, these Hummer will be done in no time as always." Jester said.

10 minutes passed for the 4 omega soldiers to repair the Hummers until they finally finished with everything. "Job done once again" Royce said. "Easy for you to say" Said Trigger, who was wiping his mouth with a cloth from oil.

"Well for me, there's one job that I haven't completed" Jester said. They guys looked at him. "Forget about it Jester. It'll never happen" Said Shadow. "You guys have no idea what I'm talking about" Jester argued.

"Come on, we all know you want to ask 'Angel' out on a date since you first saw her." Trigger said before spitting oil out his mouth. The girl they guys were talking about was Sgt. Kate 'Angel', an Alpha soldier of soldier group, Alpha Force 527. Jester had fallen in love with her since he first saw her.

"Even that can't happen man, you know the rules of military clearly state that it's forbidden for soldiers to date other soldiers in high or lower ranks" Shadow said.

"Guys, don't you think I know that? I was just . . . kidding around" Jester said in a disappointed tone. "Cheer up man, you got us. We're there for you when the times tough" Royce said putting a paw on Jester's shoulder.

"Hey guys listen; I got to meet up with others at the supply warehouse. I'll meet with you guys later" Jester said as he pulled around his M4A1 from his back and carried it as he jogged to the huge supply warehouse.

There in the huge warehouse, the doors were open and many soldiers and commanding officers were at maps and charts of planning attacks on boards while there table with guns of all kinds laid there with soldiers loading or cleaning them.

Jester sees a white female loading up a black colored Ak-74 magazine. He walked up to her and spoke. "Hey Winter, how's it going?" The female looked up. "Hey Jester, same as usual: filling up these things" She said. The female was Cpl. Lilly 'winter', an Omega soldier and Jester's friend.

"That's what she said." said a male voice behind her. There, were 3 male soldiers loading up their weapons as well and laughing at the joke. "Come on Meat, not cool" Jester said. That wolf was Pvt. Justin 'meat', a red and brown wolf with white on the stomach. Next to him were Omega soldiers and Jester's friends, Sgt Michelle 'Echo', a gray wolf with streaks of brown on his back and stomach, and Sgt. Samson 'Ghost', a black and gray wolf. He wore a mask covering his muzzle with the designs of a wolf's lower jaw showing as the muzzle area and wearing sunglasses.

"You know what's not cool, being here for almost 3 years and not once get to go on a mission for any purpose like the other soldiers." said Echo. "I'm thinking of leaving this position if I don't get any real action soon" said Ghost.

"Don't be too sure guys" Jester said. "I got a good feeling we'll be getting some action sometime soon".

**Please people review now, I've got good ideas about this story. Anything will do, comments, ideas, suggestions, anything. See ya all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm surprised I'm getting more reviews quicker than I thought. Keep them coming. Also I put nicknames for the characters and OCs just to add detail and all that. So keep track of who's talking to whom. **

_**A6-7 Space pod, 220,000 miles above from Earth's orbit.**_

_**June 13**__**th**__**, 2014.**_

Out in the darkness of space, were millions of stars all surrounding the earth and sun. High Above earth was a large space pod at its daily scan of earth from above. Outside the space pod was an astronaut wolf connected to a strong wire to keep him from floating away.

He was enjoying the view of seeing Earth, both the bright and the dark side. That's when he heard his helmet radio come on.

"_This is control, come in Sat-1" _said the voice.

"This is Sat-1 Control. What is your update, over?" said the wolf in the astronaut suit.

"_We're picking up air activity coming from the dark side of the earth. We need to look to see if there is any activity"_ said the Control voice. The wolf shifted to the right and saw the dark side of Earth in the left side.

"This is Sat-1, I'm looking right at the dark side" said the wolf. That's when from the corner, a small blinking light came out slowly from the dark side of Earth. "Control, this is Sat-1, I see something coming over" said the wolf.

"_Keep your eyes on it wolf, we need to know what it is" _said the control voice. That's when two more blinking lights came behind the first light. Then 3 more lights came out, another 3, and another, and another.

"Holy shit! Control, we got a problem!" said the astronaut wolf. That's when he started hearing different voice transmissions coming his suit radio. Then out of nowhere, one of the blinking lights shot quick right towards in the middle of Florida. The next one then shot towards New York, another towards Maine, and another towards Los Angeles.

"_Sat-1, What the hell is going on up there, what are you seeing?" _said the Control voice. Then one of the blinking lights shot right towards Houston, Texas, the space control area. _"Sat-1, come in Sat-1! What is the . . ." _The blinking light shot right at the control center, cutting off the transmission.

The Astronaut wolf could only watch in horror as the blinking lights, which to him looked like missiles, shot at major cities all over America and then saw one 'missile' head straight towards Jasper City.

_**Jasper City, Canada**_

_**June 13**__**th**__**, 2014. 9:28 am.**_

The public alarm went off, sending waves of danger coming close. All civilians in Jasper City stopped from their tasks and could only hear the alarm go off throughout the city. Most civilians started running towards the bridges that lead into outside of Jasper City.

Many wolves started their cars and drove at reckless speed to get out of the city and onto the bridge to get out. The Public alarm continued to go off as many wolf civilians screamed, running for their lives and dong whatever to escape.

_**Marine Base 3987, 10 miles East outside of Jasper City**_

Just outside the huge Supply warehouse, Humphrey 'Jester' was busy fixing the motor of a Hummer while 'Echo', 'Shadow', and 'Winter' were checking the wheels and fixing the mini gun turret. Then out of nowhere the emergency alarm siren went off.

That scared Echo bad that he fell off the Hummer of his back. Then from door inside the warehouse opened up and a soldier came out. "Hey, the commander wants all soldiers to report to the screen room now!" said the soldier as he went back.

Jester, winter, Echo, and Shadow dropped what they were doing and ran down the hallway joining other soldiers running towards the screen room. There, they met up with Meat, Trigger, Ghost, and Royce near other soldiers looking in front of them.

There, in front of the room was a large screen of the news report for a breaking news report.

"_This is Channel 34 news; we have reports from NASA of strange objects coming from an unknown location seen from space cams. Many of them have headed towards Florida, New York, Los Angeles, and we also have information about one of the objects heading straight towards Jasper City." _said the news reporter.

Most of the soldiers talked to each other in confusion. Others kept on watching the news.

"_Hold on" _Said the news reporter, getting the soldiers attention. _"I'm getting told that the object is in fact a missile. For those of you watching, we advise you to evacuate the city for the missile will detonate within . . ." _The screen suddenly went static and at the same time all the soldiers in the base felt a sudden rumble.

"Move out soldiers" said one of the commanding officers. The soldiers soon ran out of the room and headed outside of the base to see far away a black cloud rising from where Jasper City is.

All Soldiers suddenly started moving to gear up and load their weapons; others went to pilot aircrafts and land vehicles. "What the hell is happening?" Jester asked as he and the other Omega soldiers watched the smoke rise from Jasper City.

_**Jasper City, Canada**_

_**Center of Jasper City, 10:34 AM**_

The strange missile had hit the center of Jasper City, destroying many building nearby and leaving a huge impact hole where it crashed. But it didn't seem to explode, but right on impact a dark green smoke was released into the air at a fast rate.

It began to fill the streets of Jasper City and covered a few tall buildings. Many wolves died from the impact, but other civilians could only run as the smoke was released.

But sadly the smoke came over many civilians and they began coughed hard to breath for air.

As soon as the smoke hit them, they started screaming in pain as their skin and insides were on fire. Then blood started spilling out of their mouths, nose, and eyes. Their eyes began to be covered by a red-orange liquid.

Others started puking violently and fell to the floor as if something knocked them out. Some wolves that were already caught in the smoke began to cough up something, and then a huge long red bloody tentacle with two silver blades at the end came out from their mouths.

Other wolves couldn't take in the smoke and died from lack of air.

Whatever the smoke was, it quickly spread out fast and covered the streets of Jasper City, then went over the bridge lead out and into suburban neighborhoods nearby.

Something was infecting the wolves and was taking over Jasper City.

_**Chemical attack on Jasper City:**_

_**June 13**__**th**__** 2014. 11:00 AM.**_

_**Population count: 750, 600**_

_**Infected population count: Unknown**_

_**Danger status: Code Black**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: some of you guys may be confused from the nicknames with the characters and OC's names, so I'm gonna help you out:**

**Omega Force 741 **

**Sgt. Humphrey 'Jester', Cpl. Lilly 'Winter', OC: Pvt. Justin 'Meat', Sgt. Samson 'Ghost', Sgt. Michelle 'Echo', Sgt. Eric 'Royce', Sgt. Sebastian 'Shadow', and Pvt. Travis 'Trigger'. **

**Alpha Force 527**

**Sgt. Kate 'angel', Sgt. Garth 'Tank', Maj. Hutch 'Spirit', Lt. Cando 'Blaster', OC: Sgt. George 'Rays', and Captain Richard 'Blade'.**

**Now you guys know who's on which military force. Let's move on with the story.**

_**July 13**__**th**__**, 2014. 12:22 PM**_

_**Marine Base 3987**_

_**1 hour after missile attack on Jasper City**_

_**Infected population count: 12,482 . . . 12,578 . . .**_

The rotor wings on helicopters all began to start up to start transporting soldiers into the danger zone to contain an unknown chemical and to evacuate civilians from the hot zone. Commander Winston has given the order to send the best divisions into Jasper City and do whatever it takes to stop the chemical from reaching nearby cities.

Soldiers geared up with body armor and packed into ammo for their weapons and picked up their weapons at the armory warehouse. Military medics were on standby for any returning wounded.

Many Black hawk helicopters were lined up for some of the high ranked soldiers to go in deep of the impact zone of the missile crash. Their Objective: Enter the city in a non-hot zone area and go on foot, search for any survivors in sight in need for rescue, eliminate any hostiles only when fired upon, reach the impact zone known as 'Eye of the kill zone', collect a sample of the unknown chemical and call in a helicopter to return to base.

In the armor warehouse, Sgt. Sebastian 'Shadow' and Cpl. Lilly 'Winter' were at the weapons stand loading up assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles, machine guns, submachine guns, and side arm pistols for soldiers moving out.

The two could only watch as high rank soldiers came by to grab their weapons and move out to a wait helicopter with their squad. This was an Alphas only operation.

"I never thought I'd be the one giving guns to wolves who are going out to fight instead of the other way around." Shadow said to Winter. "Their lucky we're actually helping them getting ready to fight. This is not what I signed up for" Winter said back.

Sgt. Humphrey 'Jester', Sgt. Eric 'Royce', and Sgt. Michelle 'Echo' were working at their fastest speed to loading up mini guns mounted on top on Hummers, fueled up and ready to move out. As soon as the three Omega soldiers saw the Alpha soldiers running to the Hummers, they moved out of their way.

"Thanks for the help _Omegas_" Said one of the Alpha soldiers as they climbed in and started the Hummer and drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Jester, Royce, and Echo could watch as the high rank wolf soldiers drove off for a mission that could save Jasper City. "We'll prove to them we're more than just omegas." Humphrey 'Jester' said as he and other two ran back to the warehouse.

As they were running, something caught Jester's eye, or someone. Near them, a black hawk helicopter was already running to take off, than Jester sees the wolves of Alpha force 527: Captain Richard 'Blade', Sgt. George 'Rays', Lt. Cando 'Blaster', Maj. Hutch 'Spirit', Sgt. Garth 'Tank', and finally Sgt. Kate 'Angel'.

Humphrey 'Jester' could only watch as she climbed into the helicopter wearing a desert camo uniform, black chest and back vest, tan knee and elbow pads and boots, a tan helmet, and carrying a Scar-L assault rifle with a red dot sight.

Kate 'Angel' looked to her left to see Jester looking at her as she climbed. She gave a smile to him right as the helicopter lifted up and then took off towards Jasper City.

"Jester" shouted a voice. He turned around to see his omega soldiers and friends calling him to get into the warehouse. He took running to them as he heard the wings of the helicopter fade away. He joined with the others to restock the ammo supply. He only had his thoughts on Kate, and her going on a mission.

_**Meanwhile**_

The black hawk helicopter took about 20 minutes flying through the air before passing over a large mountain near Jasper city. Right as it passed it, they couldn't believe what they saw.

Jasper city, twice as big as Los Angeles, was no longer the peaceful city it once was. Roads leading out had cars blocking the whole was down, up ahead several cars were on fire. Houses that were near the edge of the city were on fire too or destroyed.

Huge skyscraper buildings had parts of it blown off and on fire, as if a bomb went off. Other buildings around were in the same condition while some others had fallen to the ground in rubble.

The black smoke filled the air, as if it were a war zone. The one thing that stood out the most was the dark green chemical filling up the streets everywhere far to the edge of the city.

Alpha force 527 could only watch the horrible image of the place as they flew by it, seeing no life at all. Then their squad leader, Captain Richard 'Blade' calls their attention.

"Alright listen up" he said. "We have our orders: get in, find survivors, and kill anything that tries to kill us, collect a sample of the chemical, and report back to base. Understood?" He said. "Yes sir" Everyone said.

The helicopter soon enters the area in the middle of tall buildings. The pilots drive it steady when a shadowy figure goes pass them and gets their attention. "What the hell was that?" one of them asked.

They looked around and didn't see anything around them. Suddenly, a hit comes from the bottom of the helicopter, and out of nowhere a wolf, almost like a civilian but it had long silver bloody blades coming out of its arms and had veins covering it, jumped onto the front glass and broke through it, stabbing and killing one of the pilots.

"Oh shit!" said the other pilot. The Alpha wolves look to see something attacking the pilots. "What the fuck is that?" shouted Sgt. George 'Rays'. Then out of nowhere, another wolf-like creature with the blades came jumping on the tail blades and began ripping into the rotor wings.

Then, the helicopter started shaking back and forth, and then a beeping sound was heard from the cockpit. The living pilot couldn't have control on the helicopter and were getting sent towards and building.

The helicopter swerves to the left and knocks the wolf creature off, as well as the tail blades. That sent the whole thing spinning in circles with fire coming from the top propellers. "Oh God, we're gonna crash!" Lt. Hutch 'Spirit' yelled.

The helicopter continued spinning while the beeping sound continued going off. Everyone on board held on for dear life. "Brace for impact!" Captain Blade shouted.

_CRASH!_

**A/N: this is just barely the start of the battle part of the whole story. Just keep waiting people and it'll come.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm very impressed on how quickly I'm getting reviews for this story instead of my last one. Let's see how the battle of Jasper City is now.**

_**Several hours after Chemical attack on Jasper City.**_

_**Marine Base 3987**_

_**July 13**__**th**__**, 2014**_

"Bring the wounded in now!" Shouted a military wolf medic as he and others ran to a helicopter carrying and bringing in wounded soldiers from attacks from strange creatures in Jasper City just hours after they were deployed.

Some soldiers were bleeding with deep scratch marks across their bodies; others had missing body parts and were losing blood fast.

Most soldiers were brought in too late and were already dead by the time the helicopters landed. So far the total count of dead was more than 300 wolves. Other soldiers were either wounded or reported missing in the city.

Commanding officers and Generals were busy trying to reach contact with other units still fighting in the city. So far updated, the West, North, and South areas of Jasper city have been contagious with the deadly chemical.

Soldiers were barley having any luck getting out of Jasper City.

Unlike the Omega soldiers, they were busy restocking on ammunition for the soldiers who were insane to go back and fight and for vehicles for the land and air.

"God this is insane" Royce said as he carried two light machine guns in both of his arms to two Alpha soldiers who were ready for deployment, again. Whatever was happening in Jasper City, it was taking out their wolves fast then being in Iraq.

Winter and Meat were busy carrying in wounded and dying soldiers and laying them on tables to receive treatment from wolf doctors. From carrying so many soldiers, the two had their uniforms stained with other wolf's blood.

"It's getting horrible for us and we're not even out in the fight" Meat said wiping the blood off his shirt and arm. "Why are we even here doing this when we should be out in the battlefield?" Winter asked. "More wounded" shouted another Alpha soldier carrying a dead wolf.

Echo, Trigger, and Jester were busying carrying body bags out of the warehouse and onto the ground along with hundreds of other dead soldiers.

"Never thought I'd be laying out this many dead in one day in just a couple of hours" Jester said as he and Echo laid down another body bag stained with blood.

Commander Winston was at the monitor area. That was in the warehouse listening and watching satellite videos of soldiers going into Jasper City. This was the hardest thing he had to see in his career.

"Any reports of infected?" he asked. A wolf at one of the monitors typed in on a keyboard and a small box popped up and showed in red: _Contagious civilian count: 15,243._

The number was still going up every few seconds. "Reading's show that the chemical is reaching critical levels sir" one of the wolves said. Winston signed and he dropped his head down. "We're losing this fight. Is there any reports from Alpha force 527?" Winston asked.

"Sir" A wolf said turning around and looking at him. "We just lost all contact with Alpha force 527 and the helicopter that transported them. We've lost them sir" Everyone turned away from their tasks and looked at Commander Winston as he was shocked at what he heard.

Winston looked back at the screen that showed the infected population, which was now at 15,890.

He looked back around him to see his soldiers being brought in wounded or dead and yelling in pain and blood dripping on the ground. Winston took a breather.

Then, he walked over to a table nearby and grabbed a megaphone and walked over to the outside. Then he pressed the button and spoke. "Attention, I need all Omega solders to report to the command center imminently" This got everyone's attention.

Jester, Echo, Winter, Ghost, Meat, Trigger, Shadow, and Royce all looked over to Commander Winston and dropped what they were doing and ran over to the command center where he was.

"What does the Commander want with us?" Meat asked.

They all met up with him at the command area where he was just at. "Attention soldiers" he said. "You all have being seeing what's been going on lately. I'm saying out loud that we're losing this fight and with no other option and no other soldiers to send out. We need your help"

The Omega soldiers were taken aback by what their commander just said.

"Wait, you're asking for our help?" Ghost asked. "Look, we have no other soldiers fit enough to go back out there. We need you guys as our last hope to help stop this attack" Winston said.

"You're telling us that we are the last living wolves in this base that want to go out into a populated area where hundreds of wolves are infected and dead and where the Alpha soldiers behind us are coming back here almost or already dead to fight off whatever the fuck is killing them after we've been treated like shit for the past 3 years?" Shadow said.

"We'll equip you all with the weapons of your choice" Commander Winston said. "Give us one good reason why we should actually go out there in the kill zone" Jester said.

"We lost Alpha force 527 a few minutes ago in the city and we need you all to go in and find them and help them complete the mission that could save Jasper City" Winston said. Humphrey 'Jester' didn't expect for him to say that as an answer.

Jester Looked behind him and saw everyone with faces that gave him a clear answer. "Alright, we're in!"

_**1 hour later**_

A black Hawk helicopter was preparing to take off, waiting for the omega soldiers to aboard. Then, out of the shadows, came the 8 Omega soldiers armed and ready.

Each of them were wearing black combat pants, black combat shirts that were rolled up to their elbows, tan colored knee pads, tan body armor and groin guards, tan combat boots, black finger-less gloves, a hoister for their side arm.

Humphrey 'Jester' had a M4A1 with a red dot sight and grenade launcher.

Lilly 'Winter' had a Ak-47 with an ACOG scope.

John 'Shadow' had an ACR with an ACOG.

Michelle 'Echo' had a M4 with a silencer and red dot sight.

Samson 'Ghost' had a CM901 with an ACOG sight.

Eric 'Royce' had a Barrett 50. Cal sniper rifle.

Travis 'Trigger' had a M16A4 with a grenade launcher

And Justin 'Meat' had a Scar-L with a heartbeat sensor and thermal scope.

Many of the soldiers watched as the Omega soldiers ran into the helicopter and boarded before Humphrey was stopped by a voice. "Do you have anything to confess Sergeant?" Winston asked him but remained silent.

"Do whatever it takes to save this city and hopefully find the Alphas alive and complete the mission. I'm counting on you Humphrey" Winston said as Humphrey climbed in and saw the ground moving away from him as looked at everyone armed and ready, ready to fight.

This was their first mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys I'm still working on this story and working with darkjoker with his story. I would like to inform everyone that I was inspired by Resident Evil 5, Black Hawk Down, and Modern Warfare 3 for making this story.**

After about 20 minutes of being in the helicopter, Omega Force 741 was nearing the area of Jasper City, or what's left of it. They could all see in front of them the city still standing but looking like bombs took out the buildings.

The deadly gas that was released was covering the city like the dust cloud from when the world trade center fell in New York. They could easily see how the deadly gas spreading fast.

Right down below, the wolves could see BTR's Hummers, and trucks leaving the city filled with wounded soldiers and civilians being evacuated from the hot zone. "This is gonna be one hell of day" Meat said.

Then a radio transmission came in through their ear piece radio. "_Alright Omegas, You know what you have to do: Go down there, find any surviving Alpha force wolves, find any civilians, and help the Alpha Force with collecting the sample of the chemical" _the voice said who everyone knew it was Commander Winston.

"We got it sir, we won't let you down." Jester AKA Sgt. Humphrey said. Then he and other Omegas felt the helicopter slow down to a stop and one of the pilots turned to them. "This is as far we can go guys. We can't risk ending up like Alpha force. Get ready to rappel down" he said.

Royce and Trigger unhooked the ropes on both sides of the helicopter and dropped them to the floor 15 feet from the ground. "Gas masks on! We can't become infected like the people in the city already" Sgt. Humphrey said pulling a gas mask over his face.

Everyone did the same and went to either side of the helicopter and then, they all went the down the ropes and everyone landed on the ground, pulling out their weapons as the rest of them came together.

"_Good luck Omegas" _Commander Winston said through the radio. The omegas watched as the black hawk dropped the ropes and flew back to base.

"Let's go" Humphrey 'Jester' said as he led his team down the street into the kill zone. It felt so strange walking through the gas, it tingled a bit as they walked, not hearing a single sound from anywhere.

Then they come across the cars on fire, some over turned. Some buildings had their windows broken through with blood stains covering them. On the ground were blood splatters and a few pieces of flesh of wolves.

"Damn, think anyone ever managed to get out of this?" Ghost asked. "Don't know, but I hate to say there's nothing we can do for them now until we find Alpha Force" Humphrey 'Jester' said.

Just then a scream was then heard, more of a male scream, coming from down the street. This made the team stop in their tracks. "Did you hear that? It came from up ahead guys" Lilly 'Winter' said. "You think?" Meat said.

"Guys, shut up and let's move" Humphrey said as he jogged ahead before the team followed behind him. They continued running trying to find the source of the scream because the gas was thick and was hard to see a bit in front of you.

Then they hear struggling right near them. "Stop" Humphrey said, holding up his paw to stop the team.

They then look ahead of them to see three dark figures on ground in front of them. They all slowly move closer making little sounds. There, on the ground was a male wolf civilian being held down by two other wolves, one holding his arms and the other holding him down by the stomach.

That's when one of them pulls out a red and black leech like thing and forcing his mouth open. There they shoved the leech into his mouth down his throat. The team had no idea what was going on but they had to stop it.

"Freeze" Humphrey said out loud, getting the two wolves attention. Humphrey could have sworn he saw something sticking out one of the wolves before it went away and they looked at the team and running off into the streets.

Right in front of them the male wolf was coughing and vomiting at the same time. Humphrey went up to him and tried to help him but the male wolf pushed Humphrey away.

The wolf then grabbed his throat and chocked on something before he looked up with blood coming out of his eyes mouth and nose. The team was shocked to see what was going with the wolf. That's when it dropped its head and stood up like nothing happened.

The Omegas readied their weapons to why the wolf was acting strange. Then out of nowhere, the male wolf snarled and ran at them, attacking them almost. Humphrey had no choice; He aimed down the sights and pulled the trigger.

_Blam!_

One bullet was fired and shot right through the male wolf, killing him and falling to the ground and as he died, red and black like acid came out of his mouth. "What the hell just happened?" Echo asked. "I don't know, but I got a feeling it's happening to the same with everyone in the city" Humphrey said looking at the dead wolf.

"I'm going with Humphrey with this one guys" Shadow said. "Why would say that?" Lilly 'Winter asked'. "That!" Shadow yelled, pointing in front of him from behind them. They all turned around to see more dark figures running at their direction.

"Oh shit, they must've heard the gun shot" Meat said. "How do we know they're not infected?" Trigger asked. That's when one of the dark figures came close and snarled and growled like the male wolf they killed.

"There's your answer" Royce said, taking a shot with his weapons and killing the infected wolf. "We need to run and get away from these crazy wolves now!" Humphrey said. He turned around and ran as everyone followed him behind as the infected wolves behind them chased them.

"Keep moving" Lilly yelled. Then Humphrey saw a police station nearby and stopped. "Guys inside now" He yelled heading inside. Echo, Winter, Shadow, Royce, Ghost, Trigger, and Meat went in just in time, right as Meat closed the door behind him.

Echo and shadow then came coming with a large desk shoving it in front of the door and blocking it. They all took a breather from running and almost dying.

Humphrey pressed on his ear piece and spoke. "Command, this Sgt Humphrey. We're in the city but for some reason the civilians are seemed to be infected with something because they attacked us and we had no choice but to open fire."

"_Roger on the civilians Humphrey, but your orders still stand. You need to continue the mission" _said Winston over the Radio.

"It's like these wolves are . . . 'Corrupted' or something" Humphrey said.

**A/N: Does any of this ring a bell to anyone? From anything? Please Read and Review to give me your best answer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: sorry guys my updates have been coming in that quickly, but remember that with the more reviews with good talk and the story will have more action. **

**Back where we left off, Humphrey and his omega team entered the city and already got into danger within the first 10 minutes. . . **

"Humphrey, Guys, I found a way out of here" said ghost, standing near a doorway that had light coming from outside. They all left while hearing banging coming from the front doors of the police department of the 'Corrupter' trying to break in.

The group found themselves outside again but in an alley, one way went towards a pile of trash, the other way went to the streets that faced north towards the city.

"Come on, we need to keep going with the mission" Humphrey said as he led everyone down the long alley and back into the streets.

"We better find some cover before these people find us again and try to kill us" Meat said, looking around aiming down his weapon in fear. "Calm down Meat, or should I say chicken" Shadow said smiling.

"Guys shut up. This is no way we're gonna find anyone alive if we keep acting like this" Humphrey said. "He's right, we should stop fighting and get moving" Lilly 'Winter' said.

"Fine if that'll make everyone feel better- Ow!" Shadow said in pain as he felt something sharp hit his head. He rubs his head to see blood coming off his head, but not a lot. Then he feels a bit of glass on his head too.

"What's wrong?" Humphrey asked. "Something hit my head guys, something from above us" Shadow said looking up. That's when it caught his eyes.

Everyone looks up to see a tall building right next to them, right around on the 20th floor windows, the glass windows was ripped off as if something crashed into it.

Then Echo smells smoke. "What the heck is burning badly?" He asked holding his nose. Humphrey continues to look up at the building and see the path of shattered glass going down their way about a block before he sees black smoke coming from the other side.

"Guys this way" Humphrey says as he suddenly runs towards the path of the black smoke. Everyone else is confused but follows him anyways.

As they are running, something breaks out from under an overturned car. A wolf civilian, with its legs gone, and it had two large blades made from the bone of its arms, and snarls at the group in front of it.

Everyone steps back in shock to see a civilian like this and with no other choice and with Humphrey's orders "Kill it!" they open fire on it. They all fire their weapons aimed down at the infected wolf in the head and chest area until they run out of ammo and watch it fall down, dead.

"My god, what the hell is that thing?" Trigger asks looking at it, poking the wolf with the tip of the gun. "Don't know, but I got a really good feeling we're gonna see more of these things again soon" Ghost says.

"Guys" Humphrey says behind them. They all turn to see him looking down the street where the black smoke is at. They join him to see the horrifying sight upon them.

There on the street, laid the crashed black hawk helicopter in flames, destroyed. "Oh my god" Royce said still standing in place. Then while everyone looking at the helicopter, Ghost turns to see another horrifying sight. "Oh no" he says.

Everyone looks in his direction to see on the street light post, the two helicopter pilots hanging from their necks on ropes, covered in blood, hanging from the light post. "What monsters could have done this?" Lilly asks.

They all stood there in silence until they started hearing noises coming from the other side of the streets down the street. "Is that people?" Trigger asks. Humphrey looks at them and nods his head to have them follow him towards the sounds.

They head down the street and then they stop before taking a path through the Jasper Bank with a huge hole in the wall. They all walk over the rubble on the ground and head inside the bank. In the main lobby they see big wall size windows and that's when they see people outside.

Humphrey walks over to a wall that blocks him from being seen outside and looks outside; everyone joins him and looks outside in the streets. There, a large group of 'Corrupted' wolves are there chanting holding knives and sickles while looking at a bus with three wolves standing on the top.

Humphrey and the omegas watch as the wolf with a megaphone speak out in a gibberish langue. "**Mishkuta, dra potutra veritu humtraho qurero! Murya tui buryutta, humora asuty vero"**

**Translation: **"On this day, we will change the world forever with our power. Kill everything that stands in our way, like this pathetic soldier here"

The wolf steps back to show a Marine Alpha Soldier being held from both his arms by two other Corrupted wolves.

Then, another Corrupted wolf walks up to him and begins to cough up something. The soldier tries to break free for whatever reason.

Then the Corrupted wolf vomits and a huge long black and red tentacle with a huge mouth at the end of it while dripping strange liquid on the ground. "NO, NO!" screams the soldier. Humphrey and the omegas could only watch for there a crowd to big for them to save the marine.

Right at that point, the long tentacle opens it mouth and grabs right onto the soldiers head. In a few seconds, the mouth pulls back hard and the soldiers head is gone, along with his shoulders and top part of his chest.

The spine was sticking out as the Corrupted dropped the body. The Corrupted cheered as they saw the soldier die.

The Wolf with the megaphone smiles before looking to his right and then seeing Royce and Meat looking at him. **"Verutokuto!": **"Intruders!" He shouts into the megaphone. The Corrupted then look from the wolf and look to their right growling and snarling with their whole eyes glowing orange.

"Oh shit!" Humphrey says. **"Massakura!": **"Kill them!" The wolf with the megaphone shouts. The Corrupted then start running towards the bank where the Omega team was at, making Humphrey, Lilly, Trigger, Royce, Meat, Shadow, Echo, Ghost pull out their weapons and turned the safety off.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Lilly asks shaking in fear.

**A/N: anything reminds you of anything here? Anyone? Put your thoughts on reviews and leave them here please to get this story going. Thanks folks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hey guys things have been kinda slow this whole week and it would really help me a lot if you gave me tons of review.**

(Picture in your head the Omegas shooting away the Corrupted outside of the Bank in the streets from a bird's eye view)

Humphrey knocked back a corrupted in the head with the butt of his gun before shooting at him. Lilly stood behind him and shooting corrupted away with one bullet at a time but it wasn't helping. The Corrupted were still getting up even if they were shot in the head.

Royce blasted away a few corrupted with his Spas-12 shotgun he took with him before he left the base. A corrupted came running at him snarling before it had its head shot off. Royce looked to see Meat had shot it.

The dark green chemical that covered the city was still in the air but soon started to fade away. The omegas could see in front of them more now.

"There's just no end to them" Shadow shouted, kneeled down and against a car shooting corrupted hitting the car with axes stained with blood.

Everyone couldn't believe that these were infected civilians attacking them instead of terrorists. "You're telling us" Echo said grabbing a corrupted by the head in the front and hitting it with his knee. "Mother fucking bastards" Ghost said in a slight British accent as threw a grenade into a crowd of corrupted.

Humphrey kept shooting the corrupted until his rifle ran out of ammo. "Reloading" he yelled, dropping his mag and slammed in another one.

Far down the street, a corrupted sprinted on top of a car and threw a sickle right at Lilly, who was behind Humphrey. He saw looked to his left and saw the sickle.

Humphrey pushed himself to Lilly to the ground and both of them avoided the thrown sickle. "Guys, there's more of them coming this way" Trigger shouted and pointed behind Lilly and Humphrey.

"There's way too many of them. We have to move now" Humphrey shouted as he helped Lilly up and ran with behind and everyone following. The Corrupted ran after them like an angry mob carrying anything with large blades.

"We need something to keep them back" Meat said as he shot one corrupted in the chest before following the group again. "Flash out!" Humphrey shouted as he turned around and threw a flash bang grenade over the group and towards the corrupted.

"Move now" he then shouted as he ran again with everyone by his side.

The grenade landed on the ground, having one corrupted wolf pick it up off the ground and holding it in its hand, right as it flashed in their faces. Many of the corrupted covered their eyes in pain when it went off.

Omega Force 741 found themselves going around the corner of the street and stopped from exhaustion. "Guys, in here" Lilly said climbing into a convenient store window. The guys followed behind her as they got inside and hit behind the counter of the store.

They could hear the corrupted coming their way. "Shhhhhh" Humphrey whispered as he stayed quiet. From outside they could see the shadows of the corrupted running pass them, not knowing they were passing the soldiers.

Just when they thought they were gone, Trigger moved a bit next to a shelf and knocked over a can of beans, shutting his eyes from the stupid mistake.

Then they saw a shadow coming into the store. A male corrupted growled as he looked around from the noise it heard.

Then it became quiet.

The Corrupted turned around before Lilly came from behind a shelf and shoved it to the ground. Lilly pulled out her knife and started stabbing the corrupted in the head multiple times and each time blood splattered on her face.

Lilly finally got up and wiped the blood off her knife and putting it away. She turned around to see the rest of the team shocked. "Don't . . . Ever . . . Get me angry" she said.

Then on cue, there was a clanging sound behind them.

The team cocked their weapons and turned around to the end of the store. A head poked out from behind a shelf in the back, a male wolf with gray fur color. "Stop" he said. "I'm not infected" The team lowered their weapons.

The Male had a white bandana covering his muzzle holding his arms up. "Please help us" He said.

On cue, another male came out, a short male with brown fur, a bigger in weight male with light brown fur. Then behind him came a dark gray female, and a light blonde female came out with hair clips on their hair, all of them wearing bandanas.

"None of you are infected?" Humphrey asked. "No, we were hoping help would come and so far everything has gone to shit and any help that came those things . . ." The Gray male said but was interrupted by Meat. ". . Corrupted" he said.

"Whatever, started killing all the soldiers out there" The gray male continued. "Did you happen to see a group of Alpha soldiers at any chance alive?" Humphrey asked, hoping to know if Kate was still alive along with the others.

"No, any soldier I saw was either going back to base or is now dead" The Gray male said. "Shit" Humphrey said under his breath. "By the way, my name is Salty" the male said, holding out his paw. Humphrey shook it.

"Behind me are my Friends Shakey and Mooch. The girls with us are Reba and Janice, mine and Shakey's wives" Salty said.

Then, they heard yelling and snarling just down the street outside the store. Meat ran to the windows and saw Corrupted running towards the store.

"They're coming this way" he said. "There's a back door we found, we know a way out and a place safe" Salty said as he led the soldiers and his friends towards the back door. But none of them were there to see a huge shadow of a creature walk into the store, seeing where the group went.

It let out a low growling sound.

**A/N: how's the story going so far guys? Say in your reviews and this story will meet the end.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm pleased to announce that a Wolf will be joining in on the fun of killing the corrupted with the Alpha and Omega soldiers. Here is his OC soldier:**

**Name: Blake**

**Code name: 'Phantom'**

**Rank: Alpha soldier**

**Description: Male, dark gray with white. Blue eyes**

**Weapon of choice: L118A Sniper Rifle**

**Destination in Jasper City: unknown!**

The whole group had gone out the back door and once again ended up in an alley. "Go this way, it'll lead us to a store that'll protect us for now" Shakey said leading the Omegas and his group into the streets, but this time it was quiet.

"Good, no Corrupted are around. Let's go" Humphrey said after taking point and looking around to make sure nothing was around.

Everyone came out of the alley one at a time, trying not to make too much noise that will attract attention to them. The dark Green gas in the air had almost gone away but the air was still contaminated and could still infect anyone breathing it in.

But with the gas out of the atmosphere, the wolves could now see the destruction of the city of Jasper that was caused by the corrupted wolves. . . . Or something else that was in the city as well besides them.

As they walked through the quiet streets, they could see many dead dismembered bodies of civilians that weren't infected. Some of them had openings in their bodies as if something came out of them.

"This has to be some sick nightmare, look at all this" Reba said, staying close to Shakey as they followed the soldiers. "Don't worry hon, if we can get rescued by these guys, I'm sure we can get out of this fucking nightmare" Shakey said holding Reba close to her.

Then Humphrey pulled out a P99 pistol and handed it to Shakey, who looked up at him. "Trust me, you're going to need this to protect you and her" Humphrey said.

Shakey took the pistol from Humphrey and cocked it. "Guys, give these people your side arms, they'll need to protect themselves if we can't help them" Humphrey said.

Lilly, Meat, and Royce handed their side arms to Salty, Mooch, and Janice. They had to make sure that they needed to stay alive since they were told to find any survivors while on the mission looking for Alpha Force 527.

Just then, they heard beating sound coming from behind them, and then it got louder. "Please don't tell me what I think that is" Trigger pleading as he turned around. The whole group turned around to see a Pave Low helicopter with its propellers on fire and swinging left and right.

"Not another fucking helicopter" Shadow complained as he began running.

But Luckily the Pave low flew over them and went straight into street in front of them, making a huge crash sound on impact and sent pieces of metal flying out. Everyone covered themselves from the crash behind cars until there was nothing heard.

"Got corrupted in my sights" Echo yelled as he looked over the car to see Corrupted wolves running towards the crash site and started banging on it.

Humphrey stood up and jumped over the car and was about to fire the corrupted when a shot was fired and a corrupted wolf that was on the right side was shot off.

Then another corrupted wolf was shot away, but the shot could be heard from, inside the helicopter.

"Guys I think we got someone alive inside" Humphrey said as he ran over to the helicopter before shooting away another corrupted wolf coming at him with an axe in its paws.

"Go Humphrey, we'll cover you" Lilly yelled going to him and covering his back with her weapon. Echo and Royce were on the sides keeping the Corrupted away.

Humphrey went up to the dented up side door of the helicopter and pulled it out with all his might and looked inside. There, was a breathing Alpha soldier.

"Friendly?" he asked "Yeah, hang on we're gonna get you out" Humphrey said as he climbed inside the wreckage and walked over to the wolf.

"Lt. Blake sire, code name 'Phantom'. Alpha sniper . . .Owww!" Blake said as he was picked up by Humphrey, showing he was injured. Humphrey pulled 'Phantom's' left arm over his shoulder and carried him out.

"Lilly, got one alive" Humphrey said. Lilly turned around to see Humphrey coming out with a soldier. Just as Lilly was about to go to him, 'Phantom' lifted up his L1184 sniper rifle towards Lilly. She stepped back in shock until a gunshot went off.

Lilly saw the flash but then felt something behind her, and she looked to see a dead corrupted wolf shot in the head. Lilly looked back at 'Phantom'. "Jesus" she said.

Lilly went to 'Phantom's' right arm and pulled it over her as she and Humphrey carried him away from the crash site. "Guys, we got one survivor, let's move" Humphrey shouted over the gunshots of his teammates shooting off Corrupted.

"These bastards are everywhere" Phantom said as Humphrey and Lilly carried him to a overturned car. "Don't worry about me, I can still fight" Phantom said cocking his rifle.

Just then a bullet had flown right near Humphrey and shot a small but of his vest on the top shoulder. He went down to his stomach and covered himself.

"Damn it guys, watch your fire" he yelled. "Sir that wasn't us" trigger said running over to him along with the rest of the team and the civilians. "So then who the fuck shot at-" Humphrey was suddenly interrupted by more bullets firing at him near the car.

The whole group looked over the cars to see a group of 10 black suited wolves equipped with high tech weapons and wearing gas masks that had the lenses dark purple. "More soldiers?" Salty asked.

"Kill the marines" shouted one of the black suited wolves and then they started firing at them. "If by soldiers you mean soldiers that are trying to KILL US, then yes" Humphrey as he stood up and fired back at the hostile wolves.

Everyone else returned fired, while a certain group of wolves were still trying to find a way out of the city. What's going on with them?

**A/N: next chapter we will go off from the Omegas and switch to a different POV of wolves in Jasper City.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry guys about the late update I have trouble here at home but I'm here now and ready to type this story up. Now in this chapter the story will now switch to the POV of the Alpha soldiers. I just need to patch through the system and we will get a view of the alphas in . . . **

**5 **

**.**

**.**

**4**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.**

Just several miles away from where the Omegas are being under attack, inside a large hotel, on the second floor near the window were two Alpha soldiers looking outside to keep an eye out for any of the hostiles infected from the chemical.

Inside with them were 4 other Alpha soldiers all on their knees trying to take a breather. They are extremely low on ammo and have no idea which way will them to the impact zone to collect a sample of the chemical.

One of the wolves near the window, a golden female wolf, looks at her team. They had just survived a helicopter crash and now they hoping nothing else would go wrong. "Anything guys?" she asked.

(Go back a few chapters to remember the names of the Alpha team)

"Only got two mags and one pistol mag" Said Hutch 'Spirit'. "Got only one mag and two grenades" Cando 'Blaster' said as well as he took a breath. "What about you guys?" Kate 'Angel' asked Captain Richard, Garth 'Tank' and George 'Rays'.

They all had the same answer: Little ammo for their assault rifles and almost nothing for their pistols and equipment. They were gonna die in Jasper City with almost no bullets with them.

That's when they heard a gunshot, a loud one from a sniper rifle. They really didn't know it was 'Phantom' firing from his sniper rifle while with the omegas.

"Did you guys hear that?" Kate asked. She walked over to the window and listened again for the gunshot. "Kate, whoever fired that shot is no good then dead by now" Garth said. "You don't know that, what if someone is looking to rescue us?" she said looked away from the window.

"Rescue us?! Kate, we are in the middle of a city with crazy infected wolves all around us and you think someone is here to rescue us?" Garth snapped as everyone got off their knees and then Captain Richard came in between them.

"Both of you stop this now. We aren't getting anywhere fighting with each other" He said. "Now I say we need to think of a way to get out of here without attracting attention" The captain looked at everyone.

"Guys look at this" Cando 'Blaster' said. Everyone came over to a broken doorway he was at and saw the streets empty. "What do you see Blaster?" Captain Richard asked.

"There" he pointed towards the street, where everyone looked to see a ground opening to the underground subway station. "There? Are you serious?" Garth asked.

"It's the only way I see out of here. Plus we can slip right pass those freaks right under their feet" Cando said. That's when they started hearing noises and saw a few corrupted wolves walking around carrying knives.

"We better move fast if we want to make it out of here alive" Captain Richard said as he slowly stepped outside and aimed his weapon around to make a clear sign for the team.

"Move, move" He said as he led the Alphas down the steps of the hotel and into the streets. That's when a corrupted wolf came from behind a car and snarled at the team. "No noises" Richard said.

"Got him" Hutch said as he pulled out a throwing knife and threw it right in the wolf's face. "Let's go before more come" Richard said as he led the team into the ground entrance of the subway and quickly walked down the steps.

The Alphas finally made it to the bottom area where the trains deport from. They heard nothing but silence all around them. "It's quiet" George 'Rays' said. It was creeping the whole team out that nothing was around them.

That's when they heard sudden rambling noise and they all looked behind them to see the subway train arriving at that station they were in. Then the train stopped and its doors opened. Everyone looked at each other.

"Guess this is our train" Cando said as he walked towards the doors and waited for everyone else to get in. As soon as everyone was inside, the door closed behind them and the trained started to move again.

"It's so weird that this train knows we got in or not" Kate said holding onto a railing bar. There was nothing but the train making noises for about 5 minutes until they went into a dark tunnel.

As they came out of the dark tunnel, a large dark figure appeared hanging outside the train, getting Garth's attention. Then when they passed another dark tunnel and came out of it, the large figure was gone.

"Did you guys see that?" Garth asked, looked at everyone. "See what?" Cando asked raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly a huge blade came right through the roof of the train, right in between Garth and Cando. "That!" Garth yelled. Then the huge blade pulled itself out of the roof and disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" Richard asked. Then there was a huge crash right behind them. Everyone covered themselves while on the ground from the impact. They looked up to see a very huge tall wolf covered in thick metal armor with a metal-like mask covering its face.

And it held a pole with two chainsaws, double-bladed, attached to it. "Oh shit!" George shouted.

"Run now, go!" Richard ordered his team as they started running down the train aisle and the huge wolf creature growled low but loud. Then it ran after them with the chainsaws running.

"It's right behind us" Garth yelled. Kate stopped in her tracks and faced the wolf creature and looked at it closely, there was an opening to the neck area where she thought it was weak there. Kate cocked her gun and fired right around the creature's face.

Kate stepped back a few feet as she fired. Then the creature came running at her. Then it was shot hard in the head but still stood up. Kate looked behind her to see Garth holding his weapon up.

"Come on we have to move" He said as he ran and Kate followed him. The creature then shook its head and ran after the team again.

As the creature chased them, it started swinging its chainsaws around on the sides of the train breaking the windows. As Garth and Kate joined the team in another train cart, Cando closed the door behind them.

They all stood back but sadly the creature broke right through piece of cake, then it laughed evilly. "Is that the best you could come up with?" George asked as they ran again.

But when they reached the front of the train, Hutch saw a corrupted wolf in a driver's suit. He reacted and shot it dead. But that wasn't his best plan.

"I think I took out the driver" He said. Everyone was shocked and upset. Then Richard looked to the left and saw a side door, then seeing the huge creature coming closer to them. Richard then aimed his weapon at the door, and fired.

The door shattered from the bullets and he did the unthinkable: he ran towards it and jumped out. Everyone was shocked to see what their captain just did.

"We have to jump" Kate said, no other choice but jumping out the same door as well. Garth looked at everyone else and followed Kate out the door. "Don't leave us behind guys" George said as he and Hutch and Cando ran towards the door and jumped out.

The creature almost grabbed Cando but he managed to jump out at the last minute.

Everyone on the ground that jumped out could hear a huge explosion as the train went right by them. But the explosion was so huge that it knocked back everyone and went out cold.

**A/N: how was it for the alphas? Leave a comment!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Come one guys I really more reviews if this story is gonna be continued, otherwise I'll take it down like my other stories. So please I don't really care what the reviews say, just review!**

Several minutes passed since they jumped off the train before it crashed, and the Alphas were barely realizing what had just happened to them. They nearly escaped their deaths from huge chainsaw wolf creature and from staying on a runaway train.

Kate was on her back. She finally got her vision back and picked head to see the train in a wreck in front of her. It was up on flames and the carts were ripped apart from the explosion.

Her sight was still a slight blurry and could see a dark figure coming towards her. Then she saw the figure looking at her. Kate blinked a few times before getting a good view of the figure.

That's when she realized it was a corrupted wolf growling at her. Kate reached for the side but found her weapon gone, then she looked back at the corrupted growling at her before running at her.

Kate started crawling backwards before the corrupted could reach her. She continued to back up more as the corrupted came closer to her. Right at that moment as the corrupted was about to grab her, its head was blown off completely from behind her.

She looked behind her to see Captain Richard 'Blade' holding his weapon up from killing the corrupted. "Come on, I got you" He said picking her up from the arms and helping her up. "You alright?" He asked.

(Keep remembering that they are still wearing gas masks for the air is still toxic to them if they breathe it in)

"Yeah I'm fine" Kate answered. That's when Hutch came from behind Richard and handed Kate her weapon she lost. "Come on, we need keep going" Richard said.

That's when they heard a screeching sound and looked behind them to see shadows of corrupted sprinting in their direction. "Guys" They turned to see Garth on the upper floor of the subway tracks with the others.

"Come on before they get here" He said kneeling down and helping the three up from the train tracks. Then when Kate got on top of the floor, a corrupted snarled from behind her on the tracks and tried to grab her.

She shot it in the head a few times before running. "Run alphas, go!" Richard said as he fired at more of the corrupted climbing up onto the upper floor as the team ran up the stairs.

They reached the area where wolves sit and wait for their train arrival. More corrupted wolves came running from the entrance coming from the surface.

Cando and George shot at them and they each fell dead falling to the ground while running with their blood splattering in the air. Then one of them stood back up stumbling as it came towards them. "What have they done to these wolves? They're acting like zombies or something" George said.

"Shut up and shoot the mother fucking freaks" Cando yelled at him shooting at the corrupted wolf in the head.

Richard and Kate were busy shooting away the corrupted wolf civilians coming up the stairs from the train tracks. Richard reloaded his rifle, having his back turned to having a corrupted wolf run up behind him.

Kate turned away from the crowd and pulled out her pistol and shot the wolf dead before it could reach Richard. He looked at her, making her look as well to see many more of them coming up the stairs. There was too many of them to handle.

"Run, go Kate" Richard yelled as he and Kate ran away from their position and passed Cando, Hutch, Garth, and George. "Come on guys" Kate yelled at them as she ran.

The guys looked behind them to see a huge crowd of the infected running at them. "Shit" Garth cursed under his breath as he ran behind Kate and Richard. Everyone else ran away as well.

The whole group ran down the hallways away from the corrupted, they felt more scared with each passing minute. Kate looked behind her to see wolf civilians with their eyes glowing orange and their mouths stained with blood.

As they were running, Richard saw in front of them a hallway caged fence locked up from ceiling. He ran ahead of the group and shot the lock off with his assault rifle, having the caged gate fall but he catches it in mid air.

"Hurry" He shouts. The team runs past him as he sees the corrupted coming from around the corner and screeching at their sights. Richard then pulls the gate down and slams it to the ground and switches on the lock just as the corrupted run into it.

The team had ran up the steps that led into the surface and Richard left to meet up with them before looking at the corrupted trying to break through the cage.

The rest of the team waited for Richard as he finally met up with them at the entrance of the subway station. This led them to an intersection somewhere in the city, where it looked like they were closer to the impact zone for the destruction they saw around them.

That's when they started hearing noises of a car coming somewhere around them. Everyone looked around to find the noise. "Where the hell is it coming from?" Garth asked.

That's when a pickup truck flew off a ramp of a car and drove towards the group. On the truck was a corrupted wolf driving and another corrupted wolf cocking a mounted machine gun.

Then it fired at the group. They all jumped to their stomachs to take cover as more pickup trucks came driving from out of the streets and firing at the Alphas. They all took cover from behind an overturned car and held their ground.

At Least 3 pickup trucks were driving around the group shooting at them. If they came out and fired, they would be dead. Then a truck came around them and was about have their wolf fire their machine gun when out of nowhere a shot was fired.

Then the driver's head was shot off and the truck turned off. Everyone looked around to see where the shot came from.

From a sniper's scope, it moved towards the right and shot at the other driver's head, making the truck flip sideways and killing the machine gun corrupted wolf.

From the left, a black and gray wolf was firing his rifle at the corrupted wolves. Everyone saw this and saw the last truck driving at full speed at them with the machine gun wolf about to fire. Kate aimed down her sights and was gonna kill when her gun clicked.

"Shit" she said. But right at the last moment, the driver and gunner wolves were both shot dead from behind and made the trucks flip sideways. Behind the truck, came 6 wolves wearing gas masks.

Behind them were 7 wolves, 2 wolves were soldiers and the other 5 were civilians. They all came around them aimed at them with their weapons.

"You guys friendly?" The gray wolf asked who seemed to be the team leader. "Yes, Alpha force 527" Kate said. The male gray wolf lowered its weapon and looked at her. "Kate?" He asked.

Kate recognized the voice the male had and spoke up.

"Humphrey?"

**A/N: looks like the two teams have finally met up with each other. Now they're up against 700,000 infected wolves of Jasper City. Will they get out alive?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey guys sorry I'm taking too long updating this story but I'm having trouble here, I'm trying to tell my friend that I have feelings for her, meaning I really like her. It's taking some time to tell her but it'll happen. Let's continue with the story, I need lots of reviews to keep the updates coming.**

Several blocks away from where Alpha Force 527 and Omega Force 741 and the survivors finally met up, the whole group was together inside a looted convenient store away from their dangerous encounter with the infected corrupted.

Lilly was walking around inside the store while everyone else was sitting or standing around. Lilly was holding a small device while walking around, trying to scan for any clean air space.

Captain Richard got up from sitting on a wooden chair and walked over to Humphrey. "Hey, you the squad leader of this task force?" He said. "Yes sir, Sgt. Humphrey 'Jester'. Leader of Omega Force 741 at your service" Humphrey said.

Then some of the alphas on Alpha Force stood up and looked at each other in surprise. "Wait, Omega Force 741?" Garth asked. Humphrey nodded.

"Jesus Christ" Garth cursed under his breath, walking away. "Jeez, am I hearing this right? Did we just get help from a squad of Omegas during an insane mission with the whole city gone to hell?" Hutch complained.

"Hey, at least we saved your asses from death just right now Alpha!" Ghost stepped up to Garth in his British accent again. (Can you guess who this guy reminds you of?)

"Oh you really want to get up on my face now Omega?" Garth yelled at him. "Hey guys break it up" Royce came in and pushed the two away.

"This doesn't involve you OMEGA!" Garth yelled at Royce now. "You guys better move now before you know what's coming" Cando came in and pointed his paw to move away.

"Look who's talking Shorty" Echo stepped in yelling towards Cando, putting empathies on 'Shorty'. "Mother Fucker" Cando growled lunging at Royce. Royce pushed him back.

"Guys stop this" Humphrey yelled over the fight. Royce, Cando, Garth, Ghost, Shadow, George, and Echo were all arguing and pushing each other around because of their actions towards each other because of their ranks.

"Guys stop now!" Humphrey yelled. "Cando, Hutch, please, Garth, break it up!" Kate said moving around the group. Then out of nowhere there was a huge gun shot.

_BLAM!_

Everyone stopped at everything and looked at Captain Richard, holding up in the air his L. Hawk side arm magnum. "That is enough, look at your selves" He said.

"We're two different military squads and we're already fighting each other instead of those fucked up hostiles that have taken all over the city. Do you not know how disappointed I am seeing this right now?" Richard said.

"We're lucky enough to find survivors of this outbreak. So everyone pull your shit together and try to work together so we can finish this mission and try to stop this outbreak before the whole world is infected." He finally stopped with his speech and put away his side arm.

Then there was beeping sound coming from the device Lilly was holding and everyone looked at her. "I got negative readings here guys. There's no chemical in the air now, it's clean." Lilly said.

"Good to know Winter, (Lilly's codename) Masks off everyone" Humphrey said as he soon removed his gas mask off his face, revealing his face to everyone.

Everyone on both squads took their gas masks off as well as Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Reba, and Janice with their bandanas.

Humphrey, as soon as his mask was off, took in a long, deep inhale of fresh air. "Man it feels good to breathe well again" he said. "But remember we have to keep his eyes open for the crazies around here" Garth said.

"Corrupted!" The Omega squad and survivors said at the same time.

"Whatever" Garth snapped back. "Enough. Now Humphrey, you said the civilians saying that they know a shortcut to the impact zone?" Richard turned towards Humphrey.

"Yes, we've been following them for a while until we found you guys getting your asses handed by the Corrupted" Humphrey said. He heard make a small giggle as he spoke.

"Lead us the way" Richard said. Everyone followed the 5 civilians out through the front doors of the looted store and headed east.

_**Sometime later. . . **_

The group walked through the streets of the city, not seeing one sight of any of the corrupted anywhere. All they ever saw was buildings in rubble, on fire, destroyed, cars on fire or overturned, and many dead civilians with so much blood stains covering the streets.

The dark green chemical in the air had now gone away and it was now safe for the wolves to breathe but there were still infected wolves in the area, still a danger to them.

Echo was busy helping Phantom move around since he was still injured from the helicopter crash from earlier. Kate turned around at Phantom and looked at Humphrey walking to her.

"Is he a part of your team? He looks like an alpha soldier" Kate asked. Humphrey looked up and looked at her. "No, but we found him inside a crashed helicopter way before we rescued you guys" Humphrey explained.

"Guys come on, hurry" Salty said calling everyone's attention as he and Reba ran towards a corner of a store. Everyone behind him followed. But as soon as they turned the corner, they stood in disappointment.

There in the middle of the streets, laid a destroyed airline plane on fire. It completely blocked their way of their shortcut.

Garth scoffed. "Great, just great, so now what are we going to go since we came to a dead end?" Garth asked. "Hey easy ALPHA, this was unexpected. They didn't know this was going to be in our way ok?" Humphrey got irritated towards Garth.

"Well," Mooch spoke. "Guess we'll have to take the alternative shortcut" With that, everyone turned around to see him pulling off a manhole cover, leading into the sewers.

Everyone looked at each other before all started to smell the foul Oder coming from the sewers.

"I don't know what's worse, becoming infected from a dangerous toxin or having to go into the sewers just to go around?" Shadow complained holding his nose.

**A/N: more reviews, faster updates people! Keep them coming**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't been updating that much lately. I was gonna update sooner**

**Anyway back to the story. . . **

Down in the sewers of Jasper City, a red flare was dropped onto the cement walkway of the sewer lines. On the ladder leading down into the sewers came Omega soldier Humphrey, checking the area for anything before giving the signal to the rest of the group.

One at a time, the wolves came down the ladder joining in together as they stood on the cement walkway.

"Fuck, smells like shit down here" Trigger said holding his muzzle with his paw. "Yeah but at least the smell won't kill ya or turn you into a fucking killing maniac." Humphrey said walking ahead of everyone.

"Why are we cursing so much?" Kate asked. "Must be the author trying to make the story more interesting." Humphrey said. He then clicked on his flashlight on his rifle before turning to everyone.

"We need towards the northwest direction. With those things running around trying to kill us, it'll take days to get to the other side. We need to have one light source so we don't attract attention" Humphrey then started walking forward as the group followed him.

No one said anything for a while as they walked down the walkway with the horrible smell filling the air and filling their noses. "Why didn't we keep our masks on?" Royce said waving his paw from the smell.

"Will you shut up?! Man no wonder you omegas never go on any missions-"Garth was yelling at Royce when suddenly he didn't see where he was walking and he fell off the edge of the walkway.

Garth fell hard into the filthy waters feet first and he struggled to breathe for air. Ghost and Shadow quickly ran to his aid and pulled him out of the water by his arms.

Garth gasped for air as his combat uniform was soaked in sewer water. He felt completely uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" Lilly asked running to him and check for any injuries. Garth was surprised by how close Lilly was when she kneeled down. "Uh. . . I. . . I'm fine thanks" Garth answered.

He found himself looking into her eyes, which were beautiful to him. He blushed, which made Lilly blush when she saw this in his face. "Good" She said, helping him up.

"EWW!" Janice screamed loud. Everyone turned to her to see her looking at the ground and hearing noises. Humphrey shinned the light towards the ground around them to see rats.

Tons of them, rats all running around in the same direction passing through everyone's feet. This freaked out everyone, but confused Humphrey a bit.

"Their all running in the same direction" He said. "Something must be scaring them away and making them running in our direction, but what the heck are they running from?"

Then there was a faint bang noise, then a splash noise right behind them. Humphrey aimed his weapon behind him and looked around that direction. Everyone cocked their weapons when they heard the noise.

Reba and Janice stood behind Shakey and Salty as they aimed out their pistols. That's when George came up with a lit flare.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to bring their attention?" Echo said puling his arm down with the flare, but George got out of his grip and pushed him away a bit.

"Don't worry about a thing omega" He said, throwing the flare far ahead of the group and headed towards another walkway.

As the Flare was in the air, the red light was bright enough to show, crawling on the walls and ceiling of the tunnels of the sewers, mutated wolves with long huge claws on their hands and their legs bent in a way a normal wolf crouched down.

Their eyes glowed bright at the flare finally landed on the cement walkway on the other side. The light showed many, up to 20 or 30 mutated wolf crawling creatures. "Oh shit" Humphrey cursed under his breath.

Then there was a loud screeching noise and the mutated wolf crawlers started making their way towards the group. "Kill them" Richard shouted, suddenly shooting his assault rifle at the crawlers.

Everyone at once opened fire at the mutated wolves. But sadly only 5 went down dead. "We have to run through the water, it'll be faster access to make it to where we need to go" Shakey shouted.

"Are you insane?" Kate asked, looking at the dirt water. Then more crawlers suddenly started coming out of another walkway right next to them. "Not unless you wanna die" Shakey said, jumping in the water, which was only waist deep.

Everyone continued shooting before each one of them jumped in the water following Shakey and his group. Humphrey was the only one with light, so he had to shine their way ahead to know where they are going.

With darkness around them, they could easily hear the mutated wolf crawlers close to them. "I don't know where to shoot" Trigger shouted in fear.

Ghost slowed down for a bit as he held his sun glasses and then they turned a faint red color. But in his eyes, he could see everything in night vision mode with everything that had heat in orange and red color.

"Humphrey, two of them to your left 10'o clock!" Ghost shouted pointing. Humphrey looked in the direction he pointed and shot down two crawlers.

"Thanks Ghost" Humphrey said. Then Ghost looked ahead to see one crawler right in above Shakey. "Shakey, one above you" Ghost shouted. Shakey looked around above him to see something moving. He shot a round and something big fell right in front of him.

"Keep moving" Captain Richard said. Everyone was still running and still shooting away the mutants behind them. George was having trouble running in the water and could barely keep up.

Then Ghost looked up ahead to see a heat source coming from the top. "Guys, there's a manhole to the street" He yelled. "Everyone, go quickly" Garth ordered.

Everyone went and climbed back up on the walkway and climbed the ladder to the street. Just as Humphrey, George and Garth were about to climb up as well, something long and slimy wraps around George's neck.

"SHIT!" he yelled. Whatever was pulling him, it pulled him to the ground and wouldn't let go of him and then threw him to the ground. Then many of the crawlers came out of the darkness and jumped on top of George, ripping him open his body.

"AAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHAAAA!" George screamed in terror and pain. More crawlers joined in on feeding on him. "George!" Garth shouted, but Humphrey pulled him back and tried to bring him to the ladder.

"Come on before they come get us" Humphrey shouted as Garth came to his senses and climbed the ladder. "I'm sorry George" Humphrey said as he quickly threw a semtex grenade near the crawlers before climbing the ladder.

Then there was a beeping sound, getting one of the crawler's attentions as it screeched just as the semtex grenade went off, killing all of them at once and blowing them to bits.

_Name: George _

_Rank: Sergeant, Alpha gunner_

_Codename: Rays_

_Status: K.I.A (Killed in action)_

**A/N: Looks like one alpha soldier is now dead. 19 wolves are still alive but how many will actually get out alive? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've had some little time to get back to this story and all. But I'm here now and ready to move on, remember I need more reviews and I mean much more! They make me keep this story going and going, so keep them coming.**

Humphrey reached the top of the ladder and makes it to the streets, where everyone was waiting on him and Garth. Once Humphrey made it up, Ghost and Meat pulled him up.

As everyone watched the two climb out, some of the alphas looked around and noticed that only them are out, but there was three of them when they reached the ladder. "Where's George?" Captain Richard asked.

Humphrey looked at Garth and looked back at Richard and looked down in sorrow. Garth did the same. "Shit" Richard cursed. "Oh god. . ." Reba said crying on Salty's shoulder and he held her. Janice covered her mouth in sadness.

Kate saw the sadness in Humphrey's face and walked over to him. Humphrey looked up to see Kate there standing next to him. "There was too many of them, we couldn't have time to help him even if we did, we wouldn't be alive right now" Humphrey said.

Cando growled. "You got one of our wolves killed because of your stupidity!" he went charging at Humphrey but Garth stopped him. "Cando stop it, now!" Garth yelled at him. "Part of this was my fault too, there was way too many of those things and we would be dead if we went back for him"

Cando stood back and stepped back away from Humphrey. "Guys" Shakey said out loud. They saw him running towards the corner of the buildings next to him. Everyone followed behind.

Right around the corner everyone saw the huge glass entrance to the Jasper City central mall. "We made it" Kate said. "We just have to go through the mall and we should be somewhere close to the impact zone to get the sample and call in evacuation" Humphrey said.

"Alright wolves, let's move" Richard said heading towards the glass entrance, which he sees the entrance already broken into. "Stay sharp everyone, looks like we're not alone" Richard said aiming his gun towards a trail of blood leading into the mall from outside.

Everyone set their weapon off safety and heading inside with the civilians behind them armed with their given pistols.

Inside the mall was a devastating sight; every floor of the three floors was either covered in blood, bodies of innocent civilians, large scratch marks, or all three together. "Looks like I won't be shopping here for a while" Lilly said. Garth let out a small chuckle which Lilly heard.

The mall public music was still playing and the lights were still on, but the escalators were out of order. "Oh man, it's too damn quiet" Royce said. "It's creeping the shit out of me" Meat said. "Same here" Echo said.

"Whatever happened here, keep your eyes open for anything" Humphrey said, right on cue, Shadow slipped on something wet and feel to the ground hard. Everyone looked to see him on floor, with blood underneath him.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Phantom asked. "Yeah, just slipped" Shadow said as he grabbed a nearby Caution: Wet Floor sign next to the pool of blood. That's when Humphrey walked over to the blood.

Humphrey dipped his paw into the blood, and noticed it was very dark red, almost black color. "These things that we killed, they didn't have this color of blood in them" Humphrey said getting up and shaking the blood off his paws.

Just then everyone heard a faint growling sound. "We better keep moving" Humphrey said as he started walking at a fast pace. Everyone else looked at each other and followed him.

While they were walking, Royce felt a little wetness under his nose. Janice noticed this and spoke. "Hey. . . .Royce, you got something on your nose" Royce wiped his nose and saw the blood in his paw. "It's from the blood Shadow slipped in.

But right there, more blood got onto Royce's nose. He wiped it off but then more blood started to drip and realized the blood was coming . . . from above him.

Royce looked up slowly and saw blood dripping from the high ceiling and then saw two yellow glowing eyes. "Guys. . ." Royce said. Everyone stopped and looked up to where Royce was looking.

That's when they heard a loud screeching noise as something jumped from the ceiling and landed a few feet away from everyone. The thing rose up to its feet and revealed to be a hooded wolf civilian with large long blades coming out of its arms, almost looking like they were formed from its arm bones.

"RUN!" Humphrey shouted. Everyone else did nothing else but run after Humphrey as the thing with the large blades jumped from the high points of the 2nd and 3rd floor and jumped across chasing after them from above.

The whole group couldn't have a chance to shoot at the thing because it would always jump all over the place and always dodging shots. "I can't get a clean shot" Phantom said trying to hit the thing. "This way, up the escalators, go!" Humphrey said as he and others went up the escalators to the 2nd floor.

Then the turned around and went up another set of escalators leading them up to the 3rd floor. Kate wasn't seeing where she was heading and found herself suddenly slipping in a puddle of blood, making her drop her weapon a few feet away from here.

As Kate tried to get up, the thing came out of nowhere and landed right onto of her. It's screeched loud that her ears rang. Its left blade was held close to her neck while it raised its right blade, ready to strike.

Kate struggled to break free, but it was no use. But right at the last minute, the thing was suddenly head-butted towards its jaw and then it was hit again on top of its head. Kate blinked and saw it was Humphrey saving her.

The thing was knocked off of Kate and stumbled to stand up straight. Humphrey fixed himself with his weapon and pulled the trigger, releasing his entire 35 bullet magazine right into the creature's face, pushing it back towards the floor's edge.

Right as his assault rifle went empty, Humphrey pulled out a spare Desert eagle and fired one last round into the thing's head, before it fell over the edge and went down to its death and then hearing a horrible crunching and splattering sound.

Humphrey walked over to Kate still on the floor, and he held out his paw.

"You okay?" He asked.

**A/N: looks like Humphrey got some military skills after all. Send those reviews in with your thoughts about this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: sorry everyone for me not updating this story any sooner But the next chapter for this story is here now, and I need more reviews to make this story a success.**

Kate grabbed Humphrey's paw and was lifted up off the ground from being knocked down and seeing Humphrey kill a mutated creature that nearly tried to kill her.

"We should keep moving before more of those things come" Humphrey said walking to Kate's weapon on the ground and picking it up and handing it to her.

Kate got her weapon and for some reason, she kept looking at Humphrey as he began to walk away and join the others leaving her behind for a brief moment before she snapped out of it and following Humphrey.

Kate ran up to Humphrey joined him by his side. "Thank you" She said. Humphrey smiled, making her smile as well. Why was she felling like this, she asked herself in her head.

"Humphrey sir, we got something outside" Called Shadow who was near the front doors to the mall and was looking outside. Humphrey and Kate joined in and the others and looked outside.

"There's a truck and hummer just right outside. If we can get to it, we might be able to reach the impact zone in faster time" Shadow explained. "Alright, Richard" Humphrey said, getting his attention. "We need one of your soldiers to get to truck and I'll send one of mine to cover him while I go for the hummer"

Richard nodded looked over to Garth. "Garth, you go out there and see if you can hotwire the truck. I'll have Ghost go out there and cover you" he said. Garth nodded and cocked his weapon.

"You guys ready?" Humphrey asked. Garth and Ghost both nodded. "GO!" Humphrey said, at the same time he and the others running out the front doors and heading to the vehicles. Humphrey headed towards the Hummer and opened the driver door and began hotwiring it.

Garth opened the driver door while Ghost covered him as he hotwired it. "Hurry up there" Ghost said in his British accent. "Aren't you British wolves supposed to be in some sort of SAS military group or something?" Garth said as a spark came from the wires and the truck turned on.

"Got it, call the others now" Garth said. Ghost reached for his earpiece. "Captain Richard, we got it running, bring the group out now" Ghost said.

"Ok, everyone ready?" Captain Richard said. Everyone nodded. "Go go!" He yelled, as everyone ran out the front doors and the whole group headed towards the truck. Humphrey just finished hot wiring the hummer and saw Kate and Phantom.

"Kate, Phantom. You guys are with me" Humphrey said. Both of them came running to Humphrey and joined him. Kate climbed into the passenger seat and Humphrey got into the driver seat. Phantom climbed into the Hummer and manned the mini-gun turret.

"Alright everyone, let's move out" Humphrey said into his earpiece. The truck started and everyone else in the group was in it and it began to drive away. Humphrey shifted gears and drove out following the truck.

**. . . . . . **

The truck and hummer both drove through the city and passing the destruction in the road. The truck hit several cars and trucks in its path. "Watch your driving. We don't want to break down already" Humphrey said into his earpiece to Shadow driving.

That's when out of nowhere, a bullet came flying out of nowhere and broke the front windshield near Kate. "Shit" Humphrey said. Then they saw 4 pickup trucks with corrupted wolves driving and armed with mounted machine guns. The corrupted were laughed in an evil tone.

"We got tangos in our sights" Garth said from the truck. Humphrey pounded the roof of the hummer. "Phantom, take them out before they kill everyone in the truck" Humphrey said.

Phantom cocked the mini-gun and aimed out. "How'd you guys eat some lead?" He said, pulling the triggers. The trucks were behind them and picking up speed fast. Phantom aimed well and shot towards one of the trucks, which started firing the machine gun.

Phantom covered himself with his arms as the machine gun fired at him. He fired the mini-gun and managed to hit the driver, sending the truck driving towards a building and flipping over on impact.

Then one of the trucks drove up next to the hummer and the corrupted wolf started firing the machine gun at Humphrey. Phantom fired his gun turret and put in hundreds of rounds into the body of the machine gun corrupted wolf.

Then He shot towards the driver and gotten to crash into a car blocking its path. Phantom looked behind him now and saw the last two trucks. He was about fire when something came out from above him and stepped on the two trucks with two longs thin legs, destroying them.

Phantom looked up and saw a civilian wolf with a normal body, but the arms were somehow mutated into four, long bone like arms and a huge eyeball was mutated onto the right side of the head and neck. "What the fuck. . ."

Phantom wasted no time and began firing at the eyeball creature with the lead rounds. Phantom then shot towards the bone like arms and tried to make it fall but the bullets bounded off the arms. Humphrey continued driving around the city following the truck.

That's when the creature grabbed a car with one of its arms and threw it front of the truck, making the truck suddenly swerve into another street, separating the groups. "Garth do you come in over, we lost track of you" Humphrey said over the radio.

Phantom kept his eyes on the creature as it followed them through the city. But the wrong moment the mini-gun got overheated. "Shit" Phantom said. He looked up to the creature and saw it continuing following them.

But then as the creature went around a building, it caught a glimpse of sunlight, making it screech in pain and crumble down in pain. "What the. . ." Phantom questioned. But then the creature picked up a car while still down and threw it at the hummer.

"SHIT!" Phantom yelled, jumping down back into the hummer. The car thrown hit the hummer on the right side, sending it spinning through the streets. Humphrey tried to get a good grip of the hummer, but failed as they headed towards a building.

"Hang on!" Humphrey yelled. Then there was a big crash.

**A/N: **_**Lost connection with author. . . . **_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_**Connection to author: Fail**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Humphrey, come in!" Garth shouted in his ear piece.

Static

"Kate, are you there?" Garth asked.

Static

"Phantom?!"

Static again

"What happened?" Richard asked. "They're gone, I got no signal from them" Garth answered. "We have to go back for them" Lilly said. "We can't" Garth said. "They may still be alive, we need to go back" Lilly said again.

"Lilly, there's nothing we can do for them. They might be alive, or not. We just can't go back, we will put our own lives in danger" Garth said. Lilly just sat back and closed her eyes.

"We're coming up on the freeway" Cando said. Everyone looked up to see the rising lane to the freeway, which was lifted off the ground near a few buildings. "Look there" Hutch said. Up ahead was the black smoke of the crash of the missile.

"It's about half an hour's travel, we'll make it" Garth said. Right on cue, the engine of the truck started making strange rusty noises, then died. "Great, the fuel is empty" Meat said.

"We can still make it on foot, come on" Richard said getting off the truck and checking around for any corrupted. "All clear, hurry and get out" Richard said, covering them.

In front of them, there were cars that were burnt and destroyed.

"We'll never make it across with this debris in our way" Trigger said. "Hey guys, check this out" Reba said, walking to the edge of the freeway, which had a piece of the right lane running into the side of a building, almost forming a bridge.

"This could work" Ghost said.

"Everyone, stay here, I'll check to see if it's stable" Garth said, putting away his weapon before stepping on the right lane path and slowly stepping sideways trying to keep him from falling. He could hear the crumbling of the path under him.

Garth soon reaches the end of the path and dusts himself off. "Alright it's good, everyone slide in one at a time" He shouted to the other side.

Soon it went in a single file order: Lilly, Hutch, Cando, Richard, Reba, Janice, Shakey, Mooch, Salty, Trigger, Meat, Ghost, Shadow, and Royce.

"Everyone here?" Garth asked. Everyone nodded. "Come on, we may still make it before night comes in" Garth led the way to the outside of the building.

_**Reconnecting**_

Humphrey woke up with a gasp. He opened his eyes to revealing Phantom and Kate looking at him. "Good, he's still breathing" Kate said. She let out her paw and helped Humphrey up to his feet, as Phantom handed him his weapon.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked. "Yeah, I'm good. I can still fight" Humphrey answered. "Now you know how I feel" Phantom said. "Quick, I saw some Corrupted outside and we can't wait here. We need to keep moving" Kate said.

"What about the others?" Phantom said. "They may have left us here" Humphrey said, with a cough.

"Ok, well let's get moving" Phantom said, following Humphrey and Kate to an elevator shaft. Humphrey pressed the button to open it, but then heard a low rumbling sound, then nothing.

"Hang on" Humphrey found a crowbar on the floor and pried open the doors, finding it empty inside. Humphrey looked up the shaft and saw the wires waving around. "I guess we're doing this the hard way then" Humphrey jumped from the level and grabbed onto the wires and started climbing up.

"Are you two coming or what?" Humphrey asked, continuing climbing. Kate and Phantom looked at each other and then joined in on the climbing right below Humphrey.

"It's about time there rope climbing classes came to good use" Humphrey shouted out.

Kate chuckled at the comment.

**Several floors later**

"Shit. . . I can't keep this up any longer" Phantom said. "Come on, you got this Phantom" Humphrey said. "Hey, you're not the one with a fucked up leg here" Phantom argued back.

"Guys!" Kate shouted. The two stopped. "What is it?" Humphrey asked. He just saw Kate looking above him. He looked up to see the elevator cart above them beginning to fall.

"Oh shit!" Humphrey said. That's when he started swinging from side to side. In a minute, he jumped from the wires and landed on the ledge of a pair of elevator doors. They were opened a little, so he used his strength to pull them open.

"Almost. . . got. . . it" Humphrey said. "Humphrey!" Kate yelled. The elevator then slowly started falling one floor at a time. Humphrey soon got the doors opened and reached his paws out. "Kate, Jump!" Humphrey yelled to her.

Kate soon started swinging side to side until she got a good view of the doors, right as she jumped and Humphrey caught her. Phantom was busy pulling himself up and was near the doors, when the elevator suddenly start coming down and heading right towards him.

"Phantom, jump!" Kate yelled. Phantom didn't hesitate and jumped to the edge, but could pull himself up. "Pull him" Humphrey said to Kate. The two went to each of his arms and began pulling him slowly.

At that moment, the elevator went towards them, right on cue, the two pulled Phantom out of the way just in time before the elevator sliced him in half.

"Never. . .do. . .anything like. . . that. . . again" Phantom said catching him breathing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I'm coming back in with chapters of this story. But I hope to make you all feel better by giving out a new chapter. Now this one is different because I'm gonna write out a longer chapter then the rest. Thanks everyone for sticking with me.**

Garth and the rest of the group took the stairs instead of the elevator on the count of them hearing a elevator falling past them and exploding to the ground. "How much longer man, my paws are killing me" Shakey said.

"That's not the only thing gonna be killing if you don't hurry up." Ghost said as he walked past him. Shakey groaned. "Why are we going up this building again?" Reba asked. "I remember seeing a news helicopter landing on this building a few hours earlier. I think it might still be there" Mooch said.

"You a news reporter?" Lilly asked. "Yeah, for the Channel 2 news" Mooch said smiling. "Wow, what do you work as?" Janice asked. "Camera man" Mooch said. "Ahh" She said back. Then Everyone just walked quietly for the next few minutes.

**Reconnecting**

Kate stood up on a desk and jumped onto a ledge of a hole in the roof above them, which was the floor to them above. Then she reached out and pulled Humphrey in. Then the two reached out and pulled Phantom inside as well.

"Why can't we take the stairs?" Phantom asked. "Do you want to be surrounded by those mutants when we run into them?" Humphrey asked. Then the three started hearing static noises coming from their radios.

Humphrey was the first to respond.

"Hello? Command?" Humphrey said pressing on his ear piece. Kate and Phantom did the same. "Humphrey? Thank god, I thought we'd lost you there for a minute" Commander Winston said over the radio.

"Yeah. We're alright, we found survivors and we headed towards the crash site when we were attacked and now we're separated from the rest of the group." Humphrey said. "Group? You found Alpha?" Command asked.

"Yes, but one of them is with me. The rest are still with the survivors. We're finding a route to regrouping with them" Humphrey said. "Alright, well good news is I have your location. I'm sending a helicopter to provide air support and extract you from that area" Winston said.

"Got it command. Humphrey out" Humphrey then let go of his ear piece and looked at Kate and Phantom. "We got to find the others" Kate said. "Let's keep heading up" Humphrey said.

"Aw man" Phantom said.

**Back with Garth**

Garth now led the group to the 75th floor of the building, all of them tired from the walking. "We need to take a break man, I can't go on" Trigger said. "Fine, we'll stop and rest here everyone" Captain Richard said.

But just as everyone about to get on the floor 75, they felt the entire building shake from side to side. "What the hell was that?" Garth asked. Then the shaking again came. At that moment, Meat was about to get off the stair when they suddenly broke beneath his feet.

"Oh, shit!" Meat shouted as the floor below him collapsed, but he thought quickly and grabbed onto the ledge. Trigger and Shadow ran to his aid and grabbed both his arms and pulled him up with everyone.

"Are you ok?" Trigger asked. "Oh no, I nearly fell to my death from 75 floors below, yeah I'm good" Meat said getting up and dusting himself off.

Right at that moment, the entire shook violently, throwing everyone to the side. Garth was the first to get up to his paws, before seeing one of the doors nearby started to shake, as if someone was trying to open it.

Garth cocked his rifle and aimed at the door while it shook. Everyone else stood up and looked at the door. All of the sudden, the door swung open and out came two figures. One of them was a corrupted, and the other was

.

.

.

Sgt. Humphrey.

Humphrey was pushing against the corrupted and shooting his assault rifle at its stomach, before throwing it out an open window and watching it fall to its death. "Good riddance you bastard" Humphrey yelled below.

Everyone watched as he turned around and looked at everyone, then looking to his right to seeing Kate and Phantom walking out the same door. "You're alive?" Garth asked. "Yeah, we got out of the crash and made out way up here" Kate said.

"My advice, don't take the elevator" Phantom said. "So what now?" Lilly asked. Everyone looked at each other. "Command called in, they're sending out a helicopter for air support" Humphrey said.

"That's great" Shadow said. "Looks like we're all gonna get out of this one" Trigger said. But while everyone was talking, Ghost noticed something behind him and turned around then yelling. "SHIT!"

Everyone turned around to see a large mutated snake like mutant crawling up the side of the building, blocking out the sunlight. "Oh sweet lord!" Richard said.

Right at that moment, the mutated snake wrapped itself all around the building and began squeezing everywhere. The glass started to break, the floor started shaking, and everything began tilting towards the side.

The whole entire building was falling.

Everyone screamed as the building's top half fell towards the left side. Humphrey rolled towards the windows, but grabbed a beam and then grabbed Kate who past him. Phantom was hanging onto another beam with Trigger and Meat holding his legs.

Richard has his back against another beam and with Lilly on him and holding onto Garth's arm.

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were all hanging onto a beam below Richard. Mooch was holding Reba in his arms. Hutch and Cando were hanging onto a desk that was strongly hanging off a beam. Shadow was hanging onto the other side of the desk.

"Is everyone alright?" Humphrey asked. Everyone shouted yes to him. "Help!" Shouted Janice. Everyone looked down to see Ghost hanging onto a beam which was breaking apart. Hutch and Cando were right above them.

"I can't hang on to this much longer, mates" Ghost said. "Don't say that man, you'll make and so will Janice" Humphrey shouted down to him. "Don't let go of me please" Janice pleaded. "I won't" Ghost said.

The beam was breaking even more. Ghost looked down at Janice then looked back up at everyone. "Hutch" Ghost shouted. "You think you can catch her?" He asked. "Yeah" Hutch said. Ghost looked down at Janice.

"It's been an honor serving with you Humphrey" Ghost said. With that, he swung his arm up and threw Janice up, where Hutch grabbed her arm. At the same time, the beam holding Ghost broke off. "NOOOOO!" Humphrey yelled.

He watched at his friend fell to his death 75 stories up.

"Holy shit. . ." Cando said. Everyone just stood there quiet. "I'm sorry Humphrey." Kate said. "He was my friend" Humphrey said.

"So guys, how are we getting out of this?" Phantom asked.

_Name: Samson_

_Rank: Omega, Tactical specialist_

_Codename: Ghost_

_Status: K.I.A (Killed in action)_

**A/N: Ghost is dead. Now how will the rest of the group get out of this one?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know, I know, I've been late on the updates, but my favorite video game is keeping my inspired to write the new ideas. Sadly I have to kill another soldier in this chapter as well. So hate me if you want, I'll get more reviews with this happening. **

Garth holds out his paw and pulls up Lilly up onto the floor with everyone else. Just recently they had just lost Ghost saving Janice, by falling to his death 80 stories. Humphrey was devastated from a loss of his own team.

So far they had lost 2 soldiers, but it seems to them that they're losing this fight against the chemical outbreak faster than they expected.

Now they group was two floors below where the area that the giant snake had destroyed and were once safe from falling through the floor. Above them was the rest of the building leaning against the other building nearby.

Humphrey was looking down to where he watched Ghost fall to his death.

Kate walked over to him and saw the sadness in his face, knowing that his face wasn't showing any emotions. "Humphrey" Kate said. Humphrey slowly looked at her. "We have to keep moving, the base just informed us that the evac helicopter is arriving in the streets instead" Kate said.

Humphrey then looked at everyone behind her as he switched the safety off and walked to his group. "Let's just move on with the mission" He said.

Everyone just watched his walk away then followed him.

The team just stayed quiet as they went down the same stairway they took earlier back to the streets. Humphrey didn't show any emotions as he scouted the areas ahead of them. They all feared his behavior.

Later on, the group soon made it to the bottom floor and went into a different direction of the building.

"I'm gonna mark the location of us with a flare, watch out for anything not wolf" Humphrey said as he pulled out a flare stick and began to lit. At the same time, Meat and Trigger were watching Humphrey lit the stick when something caught Meat's attention.

"What this we have here?" He went over to the object on the ground and looked down to see a issue of a Playwolf's magazine in mint condition. "Hey check it out, some good old fashion entertainment" Meat said as he began to open when something slimy dripped onto the pages.

He looked up to see a civilian wolf looking down at him through a hole. "What the. . ." He said, That when the civilian wolf's body opened down the middle and screech and jumped down to Meat.

"AAAHHHH!" Meat screamed. Humphrey dropped the flare stick to see Meat being attacked by another mutated corrupted wolf. This wolf had it's body opened up like the whole body was the mouth and had the teeth sinking into Meat's body.

"Kill it!" Humphrey shouted. Lilly, Shadow, Echo, Royce, and Trigger began firing at the mutant but it keep swinging side to side. Meat fearing completely in death and had his weapon in his paws and began shooting, but the bullet's kept flying everywhere.

"Let go of him you fucking sack of shit!" Trigger yelled in anger. The Alpha and Omega Teams continued firing. Meanwhile Shakey looked behind him to see the flare stick on the ground. He thought quickly to help the team and picked it up and ran outside.

He headed into the streets and soon flicked the flares, which soon set out a green smoke.

But the teams were having a terrible time getting rid of this, snake like wolf mutant. That's when the mutant opened its jaws and dropped Meat to the floor and the mutant slithered back into the hole it came out of.

The team stood still and reloaded. "Meat, you alright?" Humphrey asked. He slowly went to him. "Yeah, I think I'll. . . ." Meat was cut off when the snake mutant wolf came out again and snapped it's teeth into Meat and crushed him hard enough to hear bones crunching.

"MEAT!" Humphrey shouted and ran to grab him, but too late as he was pulled up into the hole. Humphrey only looked up to see blood quickly splatter onto the floor and Meat's screams soon faded away.

"NO, NO!" Humphrey yelled. "Sir, it's outside!" Humphrey shook his head and ran outside the building to see the mutated wolf, which had the bottom half a snake like form and the body opened like jaws.

"Kill that fucking piece of shit!" Humphrey ordered. The team fired as the civilians ran for covered behind a car. "When's that helicopter going to get here?"Reba asked. "Soon, I lit the flares just right now" Shakey said.

The Wolf-snake slithered across the ground and spun it's tail, tripping the whole squad to their backs. The wolf-snake then saw Lilly and went around her in a circle. It then wrapped it's body around her and began squeezing her air out.

"Lilly, no!" Garth shouted. He then jumped onto the snake and punched the sides trying to let go of her. It didn't work. Garth then pulled out his tactical knife and stabbed it deep into the eye of the snake, which soon released it's grip on Lilly and took off.

Lilly then fell to the floor breathing her air back.

"Lilly are you alright?" Garth ran to her. "Look. . . out!" She shouted with small air in her voice. Garth looked to see the wolf snake quickly charging towards everyone with it's jaws wide open. "Everyone, fire on my go!" Humphrey said.

Everyone raised their weapons. "Ready" Humphrey said.

The snake came closer.

"Aim" Humphrey.

The snake leaped up and screeched.

"FIRE!" Humphrey said.

Then there was a big explosion.

_Name: Justin_

_Rank: Omega, Demolition specialist_

_Codename: Meat_

_Status: K.I.A (killed in action)_

**A/N: another omega dead. Sorry guys but that's what happens when you decide to look at wolf porn magazines instead of focusing on your mission.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Update from author unavailable!**

**BOOOM!**

Everyone ducked their heads down from a big ball of fire flashes in front of them.

Then they all look up with wind blowing against them to see a A-H6 helicopter loaded with two mini-guns and rockets.

"Is that air support?" Lilly asked. "Looks like it and it came a little late then usual" Humphrey said over his radio ear piece. "Sorry bad traffic" The pilot said over the radio so everyone could hear.

"Guys, we got huge problem!" Phantom said looking through a pair of binoculars. Humphrey came behind him, where he was standing over an over turned semi-truck. Humphrey grabbed the binoculars from him and looked.

Down the street, he saw many infected corrupted wolves, and several infected marines. "There's too many of them, we'll use up all of our ammo before we can make it to the other side" Garth said.

"Don't worry I'll cover you" Said the helicopter pilot. Then the pilot flew straight ahead around the large group ahead of them. "Whatever this guy might do, I suggest we get ready to run for it" Humphrey said as he jumped down onto the other side and waited for everyone else.

Once everyone was behind cover, they sat back to watch the air support.

Meanwhile in the streets, the corrupted were holding axes and assault rifles, ready to kill anything.

That's when one of them heard a creaking noise above them, high in the building above them. It looked up to see the helicopter pushing against a hug water container over the edge. It growled, signaling the others.

With one last push, the helicopter pushed the water container over the edge and fell to the ground below. Many of the corrupted looked up to see the object headed towards them. They all ran off just as the container crushed one of them and released all the water inside it.

Many of the corrupted got up and looked around to see the helicopter facing them in front. The pilot then flipped a switch and pressed a red button.

Right there, it began firing hundreds of bullets into the corrupted in the streets. Many of them had their bodies shredded to bits. Empty bullet shells landed in the streets, making dinking sounds as they landed.

Then the pilot saw a truck ahead of them as he fired, then pressed another button and fired two rockets at the truck, sending it into a huge explosion. That sent any remaining corrupted in the air dead.

Soon the firing stopped, and the group came out of their spot and looked around. "Holy shit" Trigger said. "Now that's what I call back-up" Humphrey said. "The name is Red Wolf. You looking for fire power, you came to the right place" Red Wolf said as he flew forward.

"The Danger Zone is 2 miles away from here, we'll never make it" Kate said. That's when they heard a truck start up. They all looked to see Phantom in another hummer. "Somebody, take the wheel, I'm no good at driving" He said stepping into the back.

Soon everyone stepped into the two hummers in front of them. Humphrey took the wheel while Kate, Lilly Garth, Phantom, and Captain Richard got into the first hummer while Echo, Royce, Shadow, Trigger, and Hutch got into the second hummer.

Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Reba, Janice, and Cando were in a truck behind them.

They group then drove off down the road ahead of them.

"Everyone just stay behind me while I clear the road ahead, things might get bumpy soon" Red Wolf said. "This guy knows what he's doing" Garth said.

"Let's just be glad he's here to help us" Kate said. For a while the gang saw nothing ahead of them. "Ok. . .this so strange. Why isn't nothing attacking us?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe they see what kind of fire power we have. Maybe that'll give them an idea of who they are messing with" Humphrey said.

The group just drove by the building of Jasper, all engulfed in flames, to them it looked like nothing could survive the outbreak.

"When this mission is over, I'm moving out of this damn country" Richard said.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Red Wolf shouted.

"Red Wolf, what's wrong?" Humphrey asked. "I got RPG's firing from all directions, I can tell where to fire. Guys, take out anything behind me or else I'm going down!" Red Wolf said as he began firing the guns at the building next to him.

"I got this" Phantom said as he cocked the machine gun and began firing.

That's when out of nowhere, a huge green cloud came in like a dust cloud and blew into everyone's vision. Everyone started coughing and couldn't breathe.

Red Wolf got the cloud onto his front window and moved around to steer clear of the cloud, but makes it out of it only to see a corrupted fire a rocket at his tail wing.

The group came out of the cloud in time to see Red Wolf get hit with a rocket. The tail wing then exploded and sent Red Wolf going forward. "Damn it. . . god help me!" Red Wolf said as the helicopter soon fired the guns by accident and started spinning around towards the group.

"Everyone out!" Humphrey shouted as he got out of the hummer. Garth was about to get out when Phantom tripped and made Garth trip as well. Phantom then got up and ran towards a building in front of them.

"Garth run!" Lilly shouted. Garth looked back to see the helicopter flying towards the ground towards him. "FUCK!" He yelled. Garth started running for it when he tripped once again over a dead body and twisted his ankle.

Garth yelled in pain and quickly crawled away with his good leg right as the helicopter crashed and glided against the street. Garth stopped as the helicopter came closer to him.

"GARTH!" Lilly screamed.

**A/N: Did Garth make it? or is he another dead soldier?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the long update, guys, but I promise to bring in more chapters as best as I can ok? So whatever happened to Garth?**

_**CRASH!**_

Everyone inside the nearby building was blown away from the impact of the helicopter crashing before finally stopping. Everyone coughed as the dust cleared and Humphrey was the first one to look outside.

"Garth?"Kate called out. "Garth!" Lilly called out as well. Then they heard a faint cry of pain. "He's alive!" Lilly said running towards the source.

She ran towards the crashed helicopter to see in front of his Garth on the ground with his injured leg and holding up one the helicopter's propellers while his injured leg was caught under an debris of the helicopter.

"Garth you're alright" Lilly said. "Bloody hell I can't move" Garth said pushing the helicopter blade away from him. Trigger, Humphrey, and Echo came in towards the scene.

"Check to see if Red Wolf is ok" Humphrey said. Trigger went up to the cracked window cockpit, only to see blood splatter on Red Wolf's head. "He's dead" He said. Right at the moment, Red Wolf suddenly jumped at the window.

"What the. ." Trigger held up his rifle to see Red wolf with half his brain gone but his eyes were glowing the same color as the corrupted. Then he heard more growling coming around him. "Guys, they're coming this way" Trigger yelled as he fired rounds at one corrupted.

"Echo, cover us" Humphrey said. "Lilly, help me get this guy out" Lilly nodded and used her strength to lift up the helicopter door on top of Garth's leg as more corrupted came near.

"Come on. . come on!" Humphrey said, at his last number of strength lifted up the door while Lilly pulled Garth out and helped him to his feet. "Guys, we're good let's go" Humphrey said right as an infected marine fired at Humphrey, nearly hitting his neck.

"Go Humphrey, we'll cover you. Go!" Trigger said as he fired at the infected marine. Echo so came close back to back with Trigger. They watched as the three made it back with the others. Then, a large, muscular, corrupted wolf came behind Trigger and grabbed him by his neck, and choked the life out of him.

"Trigger!" Echo shouted as he fired at the large wolf. Right behind him, a corrupted came behind him and stabbed him in his back with a knife, making him turn around and punching it in the face. Then an infected marine came and fired at Echo in his arm. The bullet went right through and made him drop his rifle.

Trigger pulled out his pistol to shoot the large wolf, only for him to get his arm completely torn off by the large corrupted wolf and thrown to the ground. Echo Pulled out a desert eagle and made a last stand as he shot away a corrupted from Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly.

The three looked back to see the two omega soldiers dying. "Don't look back, just go!" Echo said as he pulled Trigger towards him as he was losing blood rapidly and soon the corrupted came all over them.

Trigger and Echo were being stomped on, stabbed with knives and cycles, and kicked around. Trigger and Echo then looked above them to see the large wolf step down on Trigger's head, crushing it like a watermelon. Echo then looked up to see it grab one of the helicopter's blades and then striking down on him.

Everyone looked away.

"Move everyone, move!" Richard yelled as everyone ran into another room of the building they escaped into. "Those fucking bastards, we are losing more of us. We will never make it out of this alive guys" Hutch said.

Humphrey then walked by them and leaned against a wall then sliding down to sitting down.

He looked up, there only 10 of them now, not including the civilians. Then everyone looked up at Shadow using his ear piece. "No response guys, I can't get any signal back to base. We're stuck on our own!" He said throwing off his ear piece.

"Guys we just need to calm down, we made it this far" Kate said. Richard then joined in. "this far? This Far!? Look how many soldiers we lost because of this outbreak, and because of this omega's stupidity" Richard yelled pointing to Humphrey.

"Me? You are the ones who wanted to come here and get your fucking samples" Humphrey said. "We were doing just fine until you got us more into this mess you fuck!" Richard then pulled out his rifle aimed at Humphrey.

"Sir, calm down" Garth said. "Don't you tell me what to do, I'm the captain and my order is we get the samples but we leave these guys here to die" Richard said cocking his rifle. Everyone couldn't believe what the captain was saying.

"Are you all going to listen to me or do I have to say it again. . . aggghh!"Richard then grunted and held his head in pain, then lifting his head up, revealing them to be bright orange. Then he let out a chuckle before looking at Humphrey.

"You. . . must. . . die. . ." Richard then lifted his rifle up quickly before being shot through the head and falling to the ground dead. Everyone looked to see Kate holding a Beretta before lowering it. "Damn" Phantom said.

Hutch went up to Richard's body and saw his hazmat mask he wore when they first entered the city. He looked closely at it. "His mask was breached, I think when we crashed, the mask must've broken and gotten him infected but he didn't tell us" Hutch then pulled out his dog tag.

"This whole time, he's been infected but never told us" Candu said before turned his head away.

"Doesn't matter now, we need to get these civilians out of the hot zone and getting towards the impact zone" Humphrey said before he stopped. "What's wrong?" Kate asked. Humphrey stood silent for a few seconds before running towards a side door which led to outside.

Everyone looked at each other and followed. Humphrey looked up to see an incoming black hawk helicopter. "Hey, over here!" Humphrey shouted.

The black hawk landed as everyone else came out and being relieved to see the helicopter. A marine came out armed. "Base called for extraction, get it" The marine then let the civilians in first, then the alphas, then the omegas.

Humphrey was about to jump aboard when something caught his attention. They were right next to the city park and he looked closer. He saw a small crater. He saw dark green smoke coming out of it.

He saw. . . The Impact zone

_Name: Michelle_

_Rank: Omega_

_Codename: Echo_

_Status: K.I.A (Killed in action)_

_Name: Travis_

_Rank: Omega_

_Codename: Trigger_

_Status: K.I.A (Killed in action)_

_Name: Richard_

_Rank: Alpha, Captain_

_Codename: Blade_

**A/N: will they ever complete the mission?**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: hey everyone, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not updating this story in a while. But I want to make it up everyone by making the request for a last stand for Humphrey, but it won't be his last. Let's get a move on with the chapter, also it will be short

Humphrey could see the green smoke coming from a large crater up ahead. They had finally reached the impact zone, just as everyone began to lose hope. But his thoughts of hope were cut short when he heard the pilots voice. "There's no more room, someone has to stay behind!" everyone looked at each other. No one noticed Humphrey grabbing Kate's pack and pulling out a chemical vile.

"We can make room, we won't leave anyone behind in this hell hole!" Garth shouted over the whirling of the propellers. "I'll stay!" Humphrey says. Everyone hears this, giving their full attention to him as he held the vile. Kate's eyes widen knowing what Humphrey was going to do. "Get everyone back to base" Humphrey said getting off the helicopter, not before Kate grabs his paw with the vile in it. Humphrey looks back at her.

"You can't stay behind, you'll die!" Kate said to him, gripping his paw grabbed her paw and spoke. "Someone has to complete this mission. . . .I can't have you all die trying to" Humphrey leaned in and kisses Kate full on the lips with complete passion and love. Kate closes her eyes to enjoy the moment, right as Humphrey pulls away. "Take off, I'll call in for a ride!" He shouts to the pilot. The helicopter takes off, pulling Kate's paw away from Humphrey's as they went up into the air and flew back to base.

Humphrey watched them leave, then grabs a nearby M27 assault rifle from a dead marine and equips a grenade launcher to it. He then cocks it into place and runs to the crater of the muddle crash. He sees debris of the missile scattered everywhere, but sees a piece of it with a strange amount of smoke coming out. Humphrey jumps down to the crater and walks towards it slowly, seeing that a vile of the chemical still remains in tact. Humphrey smiles and pulls out Kate's vile and finds a connection switch to it, locking it down tight and seeing the vile extracting the chemical into it.

"Too easy" Humphrey says. Then he picks up a radio signal. He presses his ear piece. "Hello?" He asks. "Humphrey" It was kate's voice. "Hello Kate, how's everything going" Humphrey says knowing things may work out.

"Humphrey, we arrived at the base, the civilians are ok but how are you holding up?" Kate asks with a hint of fear in her voice. The vile makes a beeping sound, signaling that the extraction is done. "I've got the sample! I'm ready to picked up, we may finally end the attacks across the world" Humphrey climbs out of the crater and walks around.

"Nice work, also Humphrey, about that kiss, do you plans for Friday night?" Kate's asks with some happiness in it. Humphrey smiles. But it was cut short when he sees infected corrupted running his way. Humphrey loads his weapon ready. "Gotta go, I'll check my schedule later" Humphrey says as he was about to fire when something grabs his shoulder.

Humphrey is turned around to see the dead Richard smiling at him. "Follow orders Omega!" He says he he pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin. He then grabs Humphrey close to him when the grenade goes off. Humphrey swings Richards arms away and pulls him down, the his knees him in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. Humphrey then punches him in the face, making his turn around in pain.

But as Humphrey picks him up the back collar to deliver a last blow. . . . . . . . BANG! A/N: the grenade went off. . . . 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: hey everyone, thought I would leave you all hanging? Anyway I wanna say thanks to everyone who stuck with me to the end. However this is not the final chapter, well it is sort of, but the next chapter will be the epilogue. Also if any of you read my other story, its becoming a better success then Dishonored's Out of the Darkness, sorry man. Anyway, you all need to get on you tube and look up 'MW3: I stand alone' save it there. Warning: This chapter might be short!

Now: what happened to Humphrey? Another KIA?

BANG!

The smoked settled, the sudden blast of the grenade went off. Any Infected corrupted was killed, but there was one body still having a heartbeat.

"Humphrey! Come in, what happened? Humphrey?!" Kate called in over the eat piece radio. Then, she heard a groan. "Humphrey!" Kate called again. Humphrey shot his eyes open, coughing out, feeling weak. Humphrey lifted his head up, he was on his stomach, and his assault rifle on his paws still.

He looked around and saw dead Corrupted, he was about to get up when he felt a sudden sharp shooting pain in his right leg. He used the strength of his arms and pushed himself over to his back, only to see Blood on him. He thinks that it may be blood from fighting Richard, but as he investigated further, he wish it really was.

(Play the song now)

Humphrey looked down to see his right leg blown off, everything from the knee down was nothing more then flesh and blood scattered around him. "Kate!" Humphrey said onto his eat piece, clenching his teeth in the pain he was in. "Humphrey, I thought I lost there for a minute." Kate said over to him. "Richard came back! He set off a grenade, my leg is gone. I don't think I'll make it!"Humphrey said. He pulled out the vile, seeing the chemical, then putting it back in his vest pocket.

"Oh no" Kate said, sounding as she was about to cry. "Listen, I'll be lighting a flare for the helicopter. I have the vile with me when they find my body. Tell. . . Tell me team that they were best team and best friends I could ever have." Humphrey said as he emptied out a magazine and loaded in another one.

"This can't end like this! No!" Kate cried over the radio. "I'm doing this to save the city, the world, more importantly: You! I love you Kate!" Humphrey said as he cocked the weapon, seeing many corrupted coming towards him. "Humphrey. . . " Kate could only say. "I love you" Humphrey said one last time.

(if the song played ahead, play the song at 0:31 at this point.)

A corrupted ran up to him, swinging a machete at him, Humphrey shot it straight in the head. Another Corrupted came at him, holding a kitchen knife, but Humphrey shot it in the neck, then in the chest,Falling dead.

Humphrey quickly pulled out a flare and threw it over his shoulder, which sparked a green smoke signal. He then pushed his body back, with more blood leaking out on his severed leg. One corrupted came at him, screeching, but Humphrey shot the leg off and shot off the head before it hit ground. Humphrey reloaded and birders a bullet into a corrupted holding a a oil barrel. The bullet sparked a fire and burned at enemies nearby, creating a wall of fire in front of Humphrey.

(if you would like to, skip the song to 4:00)

That's when Humphrey's eye sight began to become blurry. He felt it hard to breathe, he was starting to feel cold, he was starting to lose control on his body.

He started to hear his own heartbeat beginning to slow down. Then Humphrey sees a black blurry object in the sky ahead of him, shooting bullets into the ground around him, killing the Corrupted comic near him. Then he dropped his head.

Thump .

.

.

Thump

.

.

.

Thump

The last thing he saw were soldiers coming out of the landing dark object, shooting, and then a medical soldier came running up to him. That's when Humphrey looked up and sees a white light comic closer to him.

Thump

.

.

Flat line. . . . .

A/N: Has Humphrey died in the line of duty? This may be the last time we see him. And you can stop playing the music! Have a nice day! 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: I'm very sorry for making everyone feel sad that Humphrey has actually died. But things will work out, trust me. Unlike Cheifdaniel, he'll make his story where Kate and Garth be together, so that story is almost dead to me, same goes for One flower, Two Angels.

P.S: does anyone know how to get a wolf pup to sleep on the bed and not my pillow?

"We have no response! Set the charge up!"

.

.

.

.

"3. . 2. . 1, Clear!"

"Nothing, going again! 3. . 2. . 1, clear!"

.

.

.

"No response! 50% of the blood is lost. Go again, 3. . 2. . 1, Clear!" .

.

Thump, thump, thump. . . . .

". . .Officials and Military scientists have confirmed a possible cure for the bio terror outbreak in relates to the attack in Jasper City, where over 70, 000 civilians have been confirmed dead or infected. 759 marines were also reported KIA in controlling the outbreak within the city. Up to 100 soldiers were reported injured or MIA. Fortunately , 12,000 civilians were rescued.

In a related story, the elite Alpha team sent in to contain a sample of the chemical, are being congratulated but have announced to not accept the credit. The Alpha team lost many team members, including Alpha Captain Richard, but the rest were assisted by an Omega team, where they too lost members in their team.

The Omega team leader, Sgt. Humphrey, Codename: Jester, was wounded in attempt to collect a chemical sample where reinforcements came in to retrieve the sample, but did not report the status of Sgt. Humphrey. There were few reports of the marine confirmed dead, we will have the latest news updated as soon as we can. This is Jasper city channel news 6. . . . ."

1 year later. . . . .

'Gasp'

Humphrey widen his eyes and let out a breathe of air, seeing the bright white light around him shine into his fragile eyes, where he finally calmed his breathing down.

"Humphrey. . ."Said a voice on his right.

There, holding his right paw, wearing tight black jeans, black high heals, wearing a white plain T-shirt, and over it wearing a red hoddie with the zipper opened all the way down. Around her neck was her marine dog tag. "Kate?. . ." Humphrey could only say.

"Humphrey, I'm glad your alive! Everyone thought that you would be dead within the hour after you were rescued. But you got back here in one piece, well. . . Almost" Kate said.

Humphrey could only squint his eyes in confusion before he felt little weight on his leg. Humphrey let go of Kate's paw as he pulled off the covers on the white bed he was on, lucky he was wearing a white shirt and wearing short black shorts. His eyes widen in shock, there at the end of the bed. . . Was his right leg gone, the end of it was patched up by gauze and patches.

"I. . Don't. . .understand" Humphrey said before Kate cut him off. "The doctors tried many times to revive you, you died Humphrey. Then after they revived you, you lost more then 50% of your blood, some of your friends, including the civilians Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, donated their blood to save you. But the sudden blood lost sent you into a shock, which threw you into a coma. You were out for a year now!" Kate had finally finished with a tear running down her left cheek.

Humphrey couldn't believe everything he heard: surviving a grenade blast, losing a limb, losing half his blood, and being in a coma for a year! And yet Kate still stood by his side.

"So, why are you here with me when I've out for year?" He asked. "Because I love you. . . .I love you too" kate said as she leaned in and kissed Humphrey on his lips, as he sat there accepting the kiss. Humphrey sat there surprised, but kept his excitement level low. Then Kate pulled away, and the next thing surprised Humphrey. Kate climbed onto the bed, sitting in his lap and removing her jacket. "The doctor won't be back for a few hours, and that your strength is better now, what do you say we continue what we wanted to do a year ago?" Kate said as she leaned forward and pressed her nose against his. "I'll follow your orders, Alpha" Humphrey said, ad Kate pulled the curtain around the bed and then shows a shadow of her removing her shirt. . .

Humphrey had recovered 6 months later, where after he was released he got congratulated by Commander Winston, and by the president himself for his brave efforts. The civilians Shakey, Salty, and Mooch soon met up with Humphrey and became close friends. Lilly, Shadow, Royce, and the rest of the omega team were each awarded the medal of honor. Lilly had begun a relationship with Garth, resulting in marriage 3 years had finally proposed to Kate 4 years since the Jasper city attack. Humphrey had finally learned to live on with one leg, but continued to serve in the service until that us until he became a father. The missile attack location remains unknown but the chemical outbreak was removed and soon Jasper City was rebuilt after 6 years.

If there was ever another Bio terror attack on any city, Humphrey would be the one wolf to call, for he had lived through one to stop it. . . .

A/N: that is it everyone, I would like to thank all of you for staying with me to the end, it took some effort but I finally completes this story. There will be a future story coming soon, but it had nothing to do with this story.

End transmission 


End file.
